I Just Want To Dance: A Cinderella Story
by LermanAddictx3
Summary: AU: All Human. Bella is a modern day cinderella, wants to go to dance school and have a good life, without her Step-dad Phil. Edward is a Famous singer, he wants a break for the music and goes back to school. what happens when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, which sucks, cause tis a really good book :D**

**AN: first Fanfic i've EVER written, so sorry if it sucks (; my grammar sucks too. I got the idea after watching 'Another Cinderella Story', so it's going to stick with that plot i think. some things changed though. enjoy (;**

* * *

Bella POV

"Go clean the dishes" they shout, it's always the same. It's always 'Bella do this' or 'Bella do that'. They think I won't get my happily ever after, but ill prove them wrong. One day, ill be happy in a dance school, with the perfect boy, who will love me forever.

So this is me, Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Bella. To give you an insider of my life, my mother remarried, to a guy named Phil, to her he was an alright guy. Then my mother died, and I was stuck with Phil for the rest of my life. He asks me to do everything.

My step-sisters are 'angels', they get everything. I've gotten used to being hungry, and even sometimes I cry myself to sleep. But they don't seem to care. All they care about is how they dress, or what the house looks like. We haven't had visitors in years, go figure.

Phil owns a pub in New York. If I'm not cleaning the house, or shopping for them, I'm working there. It's my last semester in the twelfth grade. Graduating soon, I can't wait to get out of this hell hole. I'm hoping to get into Dance school. My friend Alice's hoping I get in.

I stayed up last night, trying to think things through. Suddenly my alarm clock went. 4:30 in the morning, already? I usually don't usually get up this early, but I didn't want to bump into the famous Cullenizer, or Edward - whichever you wanted to call him, and his best friends. I didn't want to look like a screaming fan-girl.

So I got out of bed and started to make breakfast. I eat mine on the go, so I ran around getting everything ready, soon after the bacon was almost ready, and there was coffee on the boiler. Then they walked down the stairs. Jessica and Lauren (my step sisters) asked for they're 'less fat food' it was really fatty, really, but they thought that there wasn't much fat in it, so let's let them think that.

"I'm going early today" I said, "I hope you don't mind" I talked to them like they controlled my life.

"And I guess you'll be home late too" he snarled. It was always like that when I decided stuff for myself. "I'm fed up of taking your shifts on Mondays so you can go to those stupid dance lessons that my two darlings have never seen you in before". I hated this life more than you would expect. Alice was waiting for me after I stormed out of the house.

I loved Alice and everything but she was way too exited for the Cullenizer to come to this school. Why doesn't anyone call him by his first name anymore? Shouldn't at least this school call him Edward? Just to fit in you know. I tuned Alice out till she stopped about 'Cullenizer' or as I would call him 'Edward'. I know what it's like to stand out. I'm not so sure that he'll want to 'fit in' around here though.

I walked into a full corridor, Jessica and Lauren were here, they looked orange as they walked pasted us. "Tangoed" was what Alice screamed after them. I pulled her away before they started a fight. All of a sudden a cheerleader, Rosalie, shouted "OMG. The Cullenizer is here." Then it all started. Alice puppy-dog-eyed me to see them, I told her to go if she wanted, but I won't get involved. I walked to my first class. It was English, I've always hated English. Alice came into the room about five minutes later with a huge grin on her face and handed me a note.

It said:_ Cullenizer is in this class. Don't make eye-contact with him. He's mega hot. He signed my bag. His friend Jasper is hotter than the Cullenizer. You'll see he's the blonde._

I sighed. Was I the only one that didn't care about this person? Alice was smiling at me when he walked into the room.

I couldn't help staring at him.

* * *

Edward POV

"Don't let go Edward" who was this; I dreamed her up and still no idea who she was. Whoever it was, she knew my actual name. Not that old effing nickname that everyone calls me. Cullenizer. All I get these days. But then the angel in my arms turned into a crowd, everyone singing:

'_Cullenizer, Cullen-Cullenizer, _

_You're The Cullenizer, _

_Oh Cullenizer, Oh,_

_You're The Cullenizer, baby._

_You, You, You are,_

_You, You, You are,_

_Cullenizer, Cullenizer,_

_Cullenizer'_

Jeez, I hated that song. I should kill whoever made it up. I hated the song it came from anyway. Then the alarm clock went off. God I hated that sound even more than that song. Even though I should be glad that this was my first day back in school since the world tour, I just need to get away from it all. My best friend, Jasper, goes out running every morning. Today there was a note saying 'I've gone out running' nothing new about that, 'I won't be eating breakfast with you this morning, be back for school though'.

Why's everyone obsessed with school? Why couldn't Jasper turn out famous? Why this school anyway? I've never even seen the school before. I rolled out of bed. I walked downstairs for breakfast remembering that girl that was in my dream. It was strange to say the least. Mum came in with a plate of toast. Then she went on about being nice to Jasper's twin sister Rosalie. Ahh, that's why we're going to this school.

I've heard a lot about her lately, but luckily she has a boyfriend, so she can't have a mega crush on me. I hope I find at least someone like that, someone that doesn't care about my famous life. I was pulled out of my train of thoughts when a horn beeped outside, time for the torture to begin. I stepped outside into the quite warm air. When I got to the silver Volvo Jasper was already there. "About time" he mumbled, I just laughed. We got to the school in less than half an hour.

"Do I really have to go back to school? I don't want to be the freaky famous guy, again" I wined, maybe he'll let me skip the semester, and I'll leave this town forever after.

"You're going to this school. Remember what you're mother told you about skipping school? She won't let you tour again if you to skip this one again." he said it like he would miss touring. I sighed. What was the point to arguing about it?

We got out of the car, I hoped I wouldn't be noticed but one of the cheerleaders screamed "OMG. The Cullenizer is here." God were they trying to kill me. Then everyone surrounded me and Jas- oh wait he's gone, typical. As I attempted to get past a pixie kind of girl and her friend were leaning up against lockers. Her friend –the pixie- came running out; she –the other girl- just slowly walked to class. I wished everyone would be like her, not caring about me at all. I walked out of the crowd to find my ex-girlfriend Tanya standing there.

"I've missed you so much." She sighed, trying to put her arms around me, "Why didn't you call me while you were on tour?"

"Listen Tanya; we're over. I want nothing to do with you anymore." I said maybe a bit too harshly. I walked into the office, to find out what periods I had. English, free (or optional dance), Music, Biology, free (Language optional). Sigh, I would take up the optional dance class, and not go to the language class.

"Do you want to take an optional class, dear?" the girl behind the desk asked, her name tag said she was Angela.

"I'll take dance, but ill have a free last period." I told her.

"Do you want to teach the dance class for a couple of lessons, dear?" so even the receptionist knew I was famous.

"I'll teach them for a couple of lessons." I replied.

"Would you like to do it 5th period too?" she asked, probably to get me out of peoples systems.

"Whatever. I have to get to English." I hated my school life already. I walked around the school with my hood up. It probably would kill me if I got noticed now. I had my head in a map when I bumped into Jasper. "Where've you been, man?" I asked, confused that he hasn't been to the office yet.

"I met this amazing girl." He answered. "I'll tell you about her later." I sighed. I continued my way to the English room. I found it about 5 minutes before the bell rang. As I walked in, the girl of my dreams was staring at me. My heart stopped at that moment. She was even more beautiful than in my dreams. I found a desk around middle of the class. Everyone was staring at me. It was like I has a neon sign above my head saying 'stare at me, I'm famous'. That girl, that's all I could think about, she was doodling now. She didn't even have to try not to look at me. Then the teacher walked in, she had black hair, she was tall and thin.

We were studying Romeo and Juliet. At least Miss Nelson was trying to teach us about Romeo and Juliet. She noticed the brown haired girl doodling. "Miss Isabella Swan, are you listening?" So her name is Isabella? I'd have to ask her about that. I looked at her, her head snapped up, obviously she hadn't. Her hand reached up to her chin, then I saw a heart on her doodle book, I didn't want to look see whose name was in it, she might already be taken. I hope she's not.

"Err... I was listening." She said, almost too quietly. She looked towards two girls that were laughing at her. I wanted to slap them for it. 'Just because you saw her in your dream, Edward, it doesn't mean you are in love with her, you don't even know the girl' my thoughts took over. There was 5 minutes left of the lesson and the girl to Isabella's left, her friend, started laughing. Then White Horse by Taylor Swift started playing and Isabella started looking for her phone. Phil was phoning her. Who was Phil?

After that, the teacher gave up, and left the last of the period a free period. I daydreamed about going over to Isabella and having a decent conversation with her. But as usual I got surrounded by other girls. And she was talking to her friend, she looked over sometimes. Then after what felt like hours, the bell rang, I was so glad to get out of the class, she stood by the door for her friend, and I didn't notice her until I bumped into her. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you" I stuttered. She just looked at me, and then the conversation began.

* * *

**What did you think? the song in Edward's dream was made up by my friend, so was Edward's nickname. the orange part came from my school year. and my brother always talks about Romeo and Juliet. PLEASE review. I'll cry if you don't ;O joking, but reviews would be nice. Happy New Year people, seen as it's still New Years day. **

**Review, Review, Review.**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight, or Anything to do with it, i also do not Own some of the song in here, nor do i own Edward's feelings. On the Other Hand i DO own the tube of Pringles by me and my iPod which is giving me some of these Ideas :D**

**AN: OMG. i had 5 reviews last Chapter :O that was 5 more than i expected. Thanks also to Carys, my friend who told me i didn't have Self-belief :L. i also need to give credit to my friends, Jess and Christina who gave me 11 names(Jess gave 10, Christina gave 1) in this Chapter :D**

**btw, if you live in the UK. watch Demons, it's really good. The Guy in it's Hot (;**

**hope you enjoy this Chapter as much as the last**

* * *

BPOV

He bumped into me, I didn't notice his green eyes before, and they were the most gorgeous green eyes I've seen. He looked up at me, "I'm sorry! I didn't see you," he stuttered. I got up, just staring at him, I heard Alice squeal, and my step sisters gasp. I looked at them, and then started walking. Edward was on my heels, "Isabella, wait!" he shouted after me, I stopped in my tracks.

"What did you just call me? I don't like being called Isabella!" I screamed at him. I didn't mean it, but I hated being called Isabella, it reminded me of Phil when he was angry with me. His eye brows rose.

"What would you like me to call you then?" he asked, obviously deep in though about why I just screamed at him

"I'd like you to call me Bella." I said. I regretted shouting like that. But why was I feeling like this? I didn't even know the guy. I walked to my locker, I got my language books. "God I hate having language in my timetable. I have Welsh next, why do us American's need Welsh? It's not like we're going to go to Wales, or anywhere that speaks Welsh." Why was I even telling him this? "So what about you, what do you have next?"

"I have dance next, then I have music." He looked weird, like he was thinking that he came on a break from it all just to go back into dance and music in school. "I have to teach a couple of lessons of dance, 2nd and 5th periods. Why did I have to become famous, Bella, answer me that, why me?" he was ranting at me? We talked about the randomest things ever, how he enjoyed Miss Nelson's lecture about Romeo and Juliet, then we were almost at my class when he asked that question, I didn't think he'd ask this question, but he asked, "Who's Phil?" why did he care? He's famous and is asking me about my family.

"My step-dad" I simply replied, and then I walked into my class, hoping I'd never have to say that again, after this I was hoping to become a dancer. But all that depended on whether I get into the dance school, or not. I really wanted to get into a couple. I wasn't that good though. My step sisters always tell me I can't sing or dance. My teacher Mr Twigg was going on about something about Welsh, I just daydreamed about leaving here, forever. I was not running away, I told myself that over and over. Then it hit me, yes I was running away, I was running away from my friend, my family. I would miss Alice; she was going off to a design college.

Alice walked into my class and asked to see me; I'd 'left' my English notes in the class. She was taking most classes differently to me, she was taking textiles instead of my dancing, and she took optional design instead of my optional language. She passed me a note and said not to tell anyone. Then skipped to her class, I went back into the language class, they'd gone onto French my now. Thanks heavens I thought. I hated studying Welsh, it was too complicated. I sat back at my desk, and pretended to be writing notes when I opened Alice's note for me, it said:

_You have to tell me everything, every last detail, Jasper's teaching my designing class, how awesome? He looks at me all the time, it's weird, and I think I'm falling for him. What did the Cullenizer say? Omg. I HATE your step sisters, I'm sorry to say, they annoy me so much, do NOT tell anyone about this, but I'm going to be friends with Jasper. I can feel it. I'm going to stop writing this now. Bye, I love you, Alice xx_

I laughed at her enthusiasm about being friends with Jasper. Wait! If she's friends with him, she won't have time for me anymore. Why would she hang out with me, when she was friends with him? I shook that thought off. I found out there was only 5 minutes left. I doodled for some of it. Then when there was only about a minute left, we got told to pack up and get out. Everyone except me, Mr Twigg called me, and asked me to stay in his room for a minute to talk with him. He knew about my step dad making me into a Cinderella. He also knew about me wanting to be a dancer. "Bella." He sighed. "Your grades have been slipping, is everything okay in the house?" I would say 'yes everything's fine' to other teachers, but I could trust Mr Twigg.

"No," I sighed. I lifted up my t-shirt to reveal a bruise on my tummy.

* * *

EPOV

After a random conversation, I went to the dance hall, for the first time of three today. It was sort of big, it had a wall of mirrors at the front, or they were facing the wall with the door. There was a stereo in the corner. I wonder how this is going to work, all the girls, maybe even some boys screamed as I walked through the door. "Mr Edward Cullen, thanks for teaching this class, they all know why we have to have you to teach them." So they now have a reason for it.

"What's the reason then?" I questioned. I was giving up already, I might as well die, and that's when my mind started playing tricks on me. 'Do it for Bella.' My mind screamed.

"They're other teacher's in hospital; she fell down her stairs the other week and broke her hip. It's the only time of the school day where they get to dance, so please, just teach them." I sighed. No point in arguing now, is there? I walked over to the stereo as the other teacher left. The Veronicas' song Untouched came on,

"Is this what you normally dance to?" I asked most of them nodded, then something interesting happened, someone challenged me to a dance off, so I accepted and told everyone else to judge, the music started playing:

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah__  
__lalalalalalalala_

_lalalalalalalala__  
__I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want__  
__Don't stop__  
__Give me give me give me what you got got__  
__Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more__  
__Don't even talk about the consequence__  
__Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me__  
__And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think__  
__Cause you're the only one who's on my mind__  
__I'll never ever let you leave me__  
__I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)__  
_

He had very interesting moves, then I pulled out my guitar, and started dancing around with that, then I threw the guitar to a random and started doing some of my hip-hop moves for them. Then I picked out 10 randoms from the audience, their names were: Eddie, Frank, Harry, Fiona, Sian, Joe, Kevin, Emily, Heather, and Rose. If more than half said that they preferred me, then I would win, but if more than half preferred the boy, Jack, then he would win. They held up boards to say who they preferred, Eddie, Harry, Sian and Joe's said 'Cullenizer'. The rest said either 'Jacky boyy' or 'Jack'. "Well done," I said as I extended my arm and he shook my hand. Then Jasper walked in, he had a note and slipped it into my hand, and walked out. Everyone stared after him, looking at him like he was a freak.

I opened the note when I got them dancing independently. It said: _buddy, I'm going to ask Alice out, she's really beautiful. She's a little pixie like girl, with black spiky hair, I'm going to try and talk to her first, see how much I like her, y'know how it's like. I've tried dating lots of people, but this time I'm getting to know her first. I don't think she'll turn out like the rest. I can just feel it._

The bell was going to ring soon, so I let the students out to change, I leaned against the mirror of the room; I fell into deep thought, if Jasper was going to ask this Alice out, her description seemed familiar. I sat and wondered, and then it hit me, I remembered earlier, with the pixie girl standing with Bella. Alice was Bella's friend, I got up from where I was sitting and ran to Jasper, but where was he, I stopped in my tracks to find Tanya standing in my way. She tried to kiss me; the only way to escape was to push her away from me. So I did, I'm probably going to be hated for that, I didn't care at the moment, at that moment I ran into Jasper and he was talking to Alice, I wasn't going to disturb them, so I ran back to the dance studio, just to think again. I thought about why Bella didn't want to talk to Phil and why she said "my step dad" so weirdly. I wanted to know all of this. But I couldn't find out, in case she didn't want to talk about it anymore, maybe she didn't want to talk to me anymore. I could probably live with that now. I hoped I could live with that now. As the break went on, I started to realise that Untouched was still playing, I looked at the time, it said that I had 3 minutes to get to my next period; I turned off the stereo and went out of the room. Jasper stood by the design room, teaching again, probably, like I would be teaching dance again later.

I ignored Bella as I walked past. She won't need me, but as I looked at her, it looked like she'd been crying. I wanted to run back to her, and ask her what's wrong, but I wanted to focus on my school life. And some dance training for my new music video. I'll think more about that later though. I half ran to music after seeing Bella. Or I would want to turn back and find her. It was weird seeing the one you've dreamed of in real life. It makes you think that you're still dreaming. I wished I was, that none of this really happened, that Tanya never come up to me, I hadn't noticed that knocked someone over until they screamed at me. "I'm sorry, I didn't notice you, I am really sorry" I said I couldn't believe it, it was Bella's friend, I helped her up and ran to the music room. I wished I'd never agreed to coming to school, I would still be touring now, wondering if I should go back to school. Untouched was going through my head, the words were blending together now. The first three lines in the chorus made me feel weird

_That I want you so much__  
__that I just can't resist you__  
__it's not enough to say that I miss you_

Those words, why did they make me think of Bella? I mentally threatened myself about thinking about her this much and only knowing her for 2 hours maybe. She was so beautiful I tried to fight my heart with reasons in my head, I couldn't help it, she had deep brown eyes, the most perfect figure you could get, and it was obvious that she's been told differently. Probably by those girls and Tanya, I hated her now, I hated her for dissing Bella, I hated her for putting her polished fingers on my face when I first came through the door. I hated her for Bella.

Wow. Can this really be love at first sight?

* * *

**Dun, Dun Dun. Bella with Bruises, and Edward, it's not love yet (; just developing :D next chapter HOPEFULLY will all be in BPOV. i want to get a chapter with only her POV. then a chapter of EPOV :P.**

**i need a bit of help. i need an Evil Nickname for Phil, a theme for the dance thing, and what she leaves in the Prom/Ball thing :D any ideas, either PM or Review them, thanks :D**

**review. please :D ill cry ;O not really, but please...**

**Review, Review, Review.**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Owns Twilight, she doesn't let you buy it off her though**

**I'm Sorry that this AN is long, read the first point though, please?**

**I'm back in School tomorrow. so my updates will be like once a week, i'm sorry.**

**Two, i love my reviewers. one that made me laugh was: **

**_TwilightgoddesslovesEdwardlol_**

**_OMG you need to post more soon before I cry lol I love it post more soon_**

**All i have to say is, i'll cry louder. thanks a lot to MerDer and RibenaMad who've reviewed both chapters so far :D**

**three, i wonder why Macbeth killed Duncan. in Twilight's POV it's like Edward killing Aro or something :L**

**four, i MIGHT have a ball/prom theme, and i have Bella and Alice's dress' planned**

**five, Has anyone else noticed the OOCness of my characters? :P**

**Six, Longest AN i've even written**

**Seven, ENJOY :D**

**eight, I SAW TWILIGHT FOR THE THIRD TIME YESTERDAY :D and Carys learned not to drink too much Fanta :L**

* * *

BPOV.

Everyone left, and Mr Twigg closed the door. "Bella," he sighed. "You're grades are slipping, is everything okay in the house?" He knew everything that went on in my house except this. This must've been my biggest secret, no one knew about it, not even Alice. Most teachers I would say 'no, everything's fine, but I trusted Mr Twigg; he's never told anyone anything about my Cinderella life.

"Nothing's fine at the moment sir." I pulled off my jumper and showed my tummy, all down my arms and over my tummy were purple bruises, some new, some quite old, he stared. I started to pull my too tight t-shirt down, then his hand stopped me. "Mr Twigg?" I asked. He touched the bruise on my tummy, "ouch!" I screamed as I jumped back. He looked at me, "it's been happening for two months. I ware these tight t-shirts to make the pain go, but it never does." I could feel the tears coming. I tried to fight them back, but I was too weak. Then my tears started, they hurt more than the bruises. I dismissed myself to my next lesson.

I could tell Mr Twigg was obviously staring at my back as I left, why couldn't I have been normal? It was my mothers fault, it was all her fault. It was her fault I was running away from Alice. I ran somewhere to think, I ended up in the dance changing rooms, I could hear Edward next door, but I couldn't go to him, I heard The Veronicas in the background but I also heard him talking to himself. "I can't love her!" he shouted, obviously to himself, I couldn't stay here, I got up and went to find Alice, she saw my face and ran up to me. She kept fussing, but my body was too numb to speak. I wanted to tell her about it all. She knew I ran around like Cinderella for my Step-father, but she didn't know about him beating me. I didn't want to tell her about Mr Twigg and him randomly touching my tummy.

I cried for a lot of reasons after that, all I could say was, "I'm sorry mummy, I'm sorry phil, I didn't mean to be a wicked little girl." Then I was saying "I'm sorry Alice, I've always kept something from you." She looked at me, I thought that it was now or never, but she wouldn't talk to me, I tried to grab her attention, but nothing was happening.

Then she screamed at me, "so you still wanna be friends? After you've just said you've been keeping something from me?

"Al, please, I want to tell you, then you'd understand!" she said nothing. "Phil has been hitting me." My voice was low so no one else could hear. She dragged me into a corner,

"why did you keep it from me? I wouldn't have told anyone!" she was almost crying, I was crying at this point. I shrugged, not actually sure why I didn't tell her. I hugged Alice and cried.

"my mum hates me, doesn't she? I told her I blamed her for this, now she hates me, she hates me so much she made Mr Twigg feel my tummy" I said as I cried into Alice's shoulder.

"wait! Mr who did what?" she asked, her eyes wide. "and your mum doesn't hate you. And she wouldn't care if you threw darts at her picture, she loves you whatever the situation."

"I told Mr Twigg, my language teacher, cause he knew everything, and then his hand went to my tummy, and if I didn't hit my bruise, I wouldn't have noticed." I realized then that everyone was looking; I looked around to see if Edward was there to hear, but he wasn't. I sighed with relief; Alice looked at me like I was a freak. "Edward's not here." I whispered, "I don't want him to get involved in all of this." It s true, I didn't want Edward involved, I didn't want to talk to him again, I didn't want to look into his green eyes. I didn't even want to lie to him about half of my life. That's why a couple of minutes before the bell I walk to the dance changing rooms, where he would just be coming out of. I knew that I was still crying. But at that moment I didn't care, I needed to get out, out so no one could watch me. I walk straight passed him, he looked quite stressed. His stress turned into pain as he saw the tears running down my cheeks. Was he screaming about me in the dance room? I could tell he wanted to walk up to me, so I started to run. Last time a boy got into my life, he got too involved for his liking, so he exposed my life to Alice and told her to tell everyone about me, but Alice said tat it was wrong and ran to me instead of to anyone else. We've been friends since that.

Even though that guy brought me to Alice, I hated him for wanting to tell everyone about my other life. My life out of school, my life with Phil and his 'darlings' luckily they weren't in 4 out of 5 of my classes. I only had English with them and Edward. I sighed when the bell rang, just another period. Rosalie was in this period with me, she looked like a stereo-typical cheerleader, but she wasn't. Apparently she preferred me to half of the girls in the class. He boyfriend was the big teddy bear Emmett, this was the only class they didn't have together, Rosalie wanted to work with cars, and Emmett wanted to be a plumber. But Rose wanted to take dance as a random subject, and Emmett had foot-ball training.

After changing into my usual dance clothes, and walked into the dance room. Then I saw his guitar on the floor by the mirror. My head teacher walked into the door and said about dancing independently for a while, because she had things to do, she turned the stereo on, I knew that Untouched was on repeat because I'd just heard him listening to it. Me and Rosalie paired up, and tangoed to the music. It was really fun, until Tanya walked in, she pushed passed everyone. She pushed me out of the way, trying to dance with Rose, but Rose stepped back and walked around to me. "Stupid chav." she whispered. I laughed, Rose was cool. Anyone knew that. Rose and I were having a laugh and just randomly dancing, she knew about Phil and my Cinderella life, but promised not to tell anyone, and Rose isn't one to break her promises, "so what are you planning to do after you graduate? I know Alice is planning to go to a design college. She's sent an application to the same one as me, but I know that you like dancing."

"I've put a few applications in, but the two I want to get into are Barnard College or University of Washington. We had obviously lost track of time, cause we got dismissed to get changed what felt like 5 minutes after we started dancing. Rose and I walked out, she had mechanics next, she hugged me goodbye and left. I had Biology next, joy. I started to walk to the science block, to the Biology lab, I went to my desk, I've never had a lab partner, then he and his friend walked in, there was two seats open, the one by me and another one across the room. Mr Fletcher put the blonde one to sit by me, I just smiled at him, and Mr Fletcher put Edward to sit by a very obvious fan girl. The blonde laughed. I couldn't stop looking at Edward through the fist 20 minutes of the lesson. Then we got let out for lunch, Alice was waiting for me like she usually does. I grabbed her hand and ran.

She wondered what it was about, then I burst out laughing. "what the hell, Bella? You don't usually laugh after Biology." When I didn't answer it probably hit her. "Oh My God, Bella. Was He There?" she asked obviously really hyper.

"Oh my God, Alice you should have seen it. Mr Fletcher put him by one of his screaming fan-girls. It was hilarious." I'd laughed so hard my bruises started to hurt. "ow" I yelled. Alice looked at me in panic, not sure what to do, so she ran to get me some water, when Mr Twigg came passed me. I started to walk the way Alice was going. I had to call her back. "Alice, why the hell is everything spinning?" I asked. She stopped in her tracks, then it was all black. What happened?

--------------------------------------------------------------

There was a doctor standing over me now. What happened? Why did Alice have her worried face on and looked like she was crying. I wanted to jump out of the bed and hug her. But two hands pushed me down. "Isabella? Can you hear me?" The doctor said. I tried to say 'yes' but I couldn't speak. So I nodded. What happened to me? "I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen. Do you know what happened to you?" I shook my head, all I remember was Alice going to get water for me. "it looks like you fell pretty hard, you fell down the stairs, Alice said you started to cry out in pain so she went to get you water, and you tried to follow, and you fell down the stairs. But the bruise, he said pointing at my tummy, wasn't from the accident, I can tell."

I didn't want him to know. I wanted to say that I was a klutz and fall down a lot, I pointed at Alice and grabbed some paper, I write 'she'll explain'. Doctor Cullen looked at her and Alice explained that I'd fallen before, and they came from that. That seemed to convince him. I took something from my throat, a tube probably, then I could speak again. "Dr Cullen, your son's come to talk to you." A nurse said. Dr Cullen smiled.

"press the bell if you want me, ill be outside." He said as he left. Alice came over and sat on my bed I tried to hug her, but when I got up, her hands pushed me back on the pillows.

"how long have I been out?" I asked, not really wanting to know, but she looked so worried when I woke, like they thought I was going to die.

"about two days. I haven't left, Rose came, she left flowers, Jasper came too, but left after about five minutes. We've all been really worried" she hugged me, and sobbed into my hospital gown thing. I knew that not everyone was worries, I'm sure Phil doesn't care. I bet Tanya, Jessica and Lauren don't care. Then Rose and Emmett walked through the door, Alice let go so Rose could have a hug. Rose had her turn of sobbing into me, Emmett just stood at the back of the room. I hugged Rose and pulled Alice in too. I saw Emmett pout because he wasn't getting hugged too.

I laughed at his childishness, "come on then, brother bear" I said to him. Maybe I did have more friends than just Alice. Rose and Emmett stayed and we talked for a bit. It was like these were my family. then Rose said that they had to go, and Alice got Carlisle to give me the pain killers. I slowly drifted asleep, pleased that I had 3 really good friends.

-------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later and I was out of hospital, not it's the Saturday after the accident, it was almost a week ago now, even though Carlisle told me to take it easy, Phil made me do everything. "you're not sick." He would scream at me. I went around the house with a brush, then I went around hovering, then I mopped. Phil eventually told me I was getting on his nerves and told me to go to my house, which was their garage, this was the only thing that I got when I was little, they gave me a desk and a bed and a chair, and they get my clothes occasionally. I saved for everything else. Like my laptop and my iPod. Even though it's only an iPod Nano, not a Touch, like everyone else has got. I have a cool laptop though. It has a twisty screen. I pay for my internet access, so he can't complain about it.

I walked in, I had a couple of posters up, there was Jonas Brothers and a Taylor Swift posters up, there were a lot of things on my wall, pictures of Alice and I playing about, pictures of our old dog, Pictures of anything. I had a mirror on the same wall as my door. On my desk there was my stereo, which was from Alice for my birthday. She said that I could 'embrace my awesomeness' with it. That was Alice for you. I pulled out my Darren Shan collection. I started reading them, what would it be like to be a Vampire? It would be awesome if there was a good lot of Vampires.

Good Vampires, like vampires that drink Animal blood not human, Vampires that could walk into the sun without burning, vampires that were incredibly beautiful. I hadn't noticed that it was almost midnight until Phil came in and turned my light out. After he left I laughed at him, he always acts like a stroppy teenager. I turned off my iPod as the song was finishing, I don't know why but Edward Cullen came to my mind. I haven't talked to him in ages. I don't want to talk to him, but it's going to bug me. I looked up at my photo, it was of me, Rose and Alice, we were holding a piece of paper that said 'Friends forever' I put it on my desk and slowly drifted off into a heavy sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the end, it was kind of rushed and not well thought,**

**i will get her mum's history and how Bella's getting her bruises out soon. maybe the next chapter or the chapter after it.**

**i'll cry if i still have 9 reviews :P (kidding :L) but PLEASE...**

**Review, Review, Review**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: When I asked Stephenie if i could own the rights to Twilight, her answer was no. so i do NOT own Twilight.**

**Heyy, sorry for the long wait for this chapter, i've been in school and doing other stuff, like revising for my french test.**

**So yeah, thanks to all the reviews i got =D i love you all. and thanks to : Vamyra-Girl, i will call Phil a Power Puff Girl from now on :D**

**hmm... you know what fanfic hasn't been updated in a while? Student Affair. tis really good, and hasn't been updated since Christmas Day.**

**Carys and I are changing our names, we're now gunna be Edwina and Jaspina (;**

**enjoy this chap. please? I grammar checked it just for you :D and i'll get Edward on you if you don't :D**

* * *

EPOV.

When I walked into music, I got pounced on by a number of different girls. A Goth kind of girl was standing in front of me. "hello." I said to her as I walked passed. I could tell she 'loved' me, like everyone else in this goddamned place. It was my fathers fault I liked music so much. Even though he's a doctor he has a thing about music. When I was little he taught me to play the piano. My mum thought it was amazing. I couldn't have cared less when I was 6 though.

Then after a while I learned to play the guitar, and put random chords together. My father told me that my songs were good, and that he knew a guy who could record them. I refused until I was 12, then I wanted to get into the music industry. It took a while to become famous. I didn't have to pull out of a public school till I was 13. About 6 months after I'd recorded. It was quite scary at first, having everyone know you. Then Carlisle made me perform in front of loads of people. I begged not to go on, but they forced me to. I was only 12 for god's sakes. I felt a black bored cleaner hitting my cheek then.

"Mr Cullen, I know your famous and all, but day dreaming will not help you through Public school." My music teacher shouted, I couldn't agree more. My daydreaming wasn't going to get me through public school, but it would get me through this lesson. He started writing again, obviously jealous. I mean who wouldn't be? I'm funny. Edward, your ego is taking over again. I mentally kicked my ego, it always slips when I'm bored. Like now. We got told to compose for the lesson after Mr Williams found out that we weren't going to listen to him. I started to compose, and all of a sudden I got an idea, I thought it was a cool idea, I started to write it down when the bell rang. Finishing this early? Time for the next period, which is… biology. Why? Why did I have to have Biology now?

I ran into Jasper on my way "do you know where the Biology room is?" he asked I was shocked, he had Biology with me

"This way. I think" I said as I pushed the door, and it obviously was the biology room. It had all biology words over the room. As I walked in I saw her. Was she stalking me or something? Then it hit me, Rosalie had obviously put me and her in the same class. I knew that because she knew I was looking for someone special, I'd have to thank her. She's brought me to Bella's class. Oh my gosh, I've never met Rosalie. I knew she was a cheerleader. But apparently, she didn't act like a stereo typical cheerleader. Mr Fletcher told Jasper to sit by Bella, and me to sit in an empty seat at the back.

As I walked up to the girl, she screamed as I sat next to her, she had braces and long black hair, her hair probably went to her knees, she was quite thin. Obviously she loved me. "Hello, I'm Danni!" she said while bouncing. Heard Jasper laugh, I glared at him. Then I saw Bella look at me. My heart sunk, because Jazz got to sit next to her. After a moment, of just staring at her Danni started talking to me again. "I love your music. And I am so glad I sit next to you. Who're you staring at?" she followed my gaze. "Oh, that's Bella; she's like a fashionable geek." She laughed, I stared at Danni, a 'fashionable geek', nice. I wanted to listen to see what Mr Fletcher was on about, but I couldn't. I couldn't help staring at Bella. Why did Tanya think so lowly of her? Every time she looked at me, I dropped my gaze. I made sure this period that I at least looked like I was listening, so I had nothing else thrown at me. Danni took a lot of notes during the period, and this was only the first 20 minutes of it. I'd been told that we only had 20 minutes, then we went for lunch. And that's what happened. Me and Jazz walked out and went to lunch. I finally met Rosalie, and her boyfriend Emmett. God she was pretty, she was blonde, thin, and looked like a runway model. She was saying about how she was going to a design school. Jazz and Rosalie talked about their parents and how they'd been. You could tell that Rosalie and Jazz were twins. I wondered how I'd never met Rosalie, because Jazz and I had been friends for years. "How haven't I ever met you, if you two are twins?" I asked completely out of the blue. They laughed.

"Our parents split up years ago, and I went to live with Mom, and Jasper stayed with dad." Rosalie laughed. That's why I'd never seen his mum either. Conversation flowed naturally for about half an hour, then Rosalie got a text. She shook her head at something, then started crying. Emmett put his arms around her. After about five minutes of crying, Rosalie stopped, "sorry about that, I'm sure you'll find out what's happen soon." Obviously she's been told not to say anything, something bad has happened, I know it. But show could it have been. Rosalie probably knows everyone in this school. I looked at Japer; his face was pale, like he knew who it was.

No one on the table would tell me what was happening. They started up conversation again. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. This day should be called 'the first day in school, from hell'. Every now and again, they'd ask me questions, and I'd answer them. After about 25 minutes we got warned to be back in class for the lesson to start in 5 minutes, I got up. Jasper tried to tell me that I wouldn't care about the girl anyway. We walked to Biology. How cool, we were the last there, I took my seat. Bella wasn't there, and the receptionist came in and told Mr Fletcher what had happened. It had something to do with Bella, because she wasn't here. I knew it. I stared at the empty seat by Jasper. "What the Hell!" I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me.

"Mr Cullen. I'd appreciate you listened to me when I'm talking to you." Was he talking to me?

"Sorry sir." I apologized. He went on to tell us what had happened to Bella, she fell down stairs. He said that she was unconscious when she went in the ambulance. I felt like crying. Just like Rosalie did when she found out.

"Hit her head pretty hard, after asking Alice to get some water." Danni said to me. I stared at her, but she started to take notes again. Jasper passed a note to me. The note said:

_Man, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm going to see her tonight, do you wanna come? I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind, if she's up. I hope Alice is okay too, it probably isn't a good time for her, when her friend's just fallen down the stairs, and is now unconscious. Please come?_

I started to write back. I said that I would go, and that my father could give us some information on the situation she was in. I threw it at him. Surprisingly it hit his paper. I've still got my basket ball skill then. Thinking about it, my life has been controlled by my family. I wonder what happened to Mike and Eric, my two older brothers, after I became famous, they got out of my life as soon as they could. I haven't seen then since I was 12. Oh well, they're loss. After what seems like an eternity, the bell rang for next period. Jasper was in this dance class with me, helping me teach.

I walked into the room. Jazz and I got them to dance independently. And I sat by the mirror letting the music take over me. Jasper gave me my guitar, and I started to strum. This is how I write songs. I didn't notice people looking at me, until I opened my eyes. Tanya was there, and I could just about see Danni in the background, she started clapping, and everyone followed in the same suit. Everyone except for Tanya. Why was she so mean? About 5 minutes later, Jazz let them go, to gather they're normal clothes and stuff. Jazz and I walked to my silver Volvo. We drove to the hospital, and found Rosalie there. I took one look at Bella and said I'd stay outside. Jazz looked disappointed but didn't say anything about it. He walked in, and I sat outside. Carlisle came out, he looked at me, I was almost crying by now.

"You know her?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Sort of." I replied. Let's leave out the part where I say 'I've been thinking about her since first period.' He wouldn't be impressed if I said that. 'You've been brought up better than that Edward,' he would say. He nodded and walked away, obviously he's gunna talk about it later. Then Jasper came out.

"It wasn't a good idea to come, it's just made Alice and Rose worse." He said, his voice shaky. I looked into the room, where both the girls were hugging and crying. Could falling down the stairs really nock someone out so much that people cry over it? Or was that just the story Alice wants people to believe? We were just about to pull into my drive when Esme came out. This was something I could live without.

"How was your first day back in school?" she asked. It might've been 5 years since I last went to a public school, but there was no need for my mum to act like I was 5.

"It was fine," I mumbled and walked to my room, where Jasper was sitting on my sofa. He looked at me with red-ish eyes. I went to my bed and sat on it. We sat in silence. I walked over to my iPod dock and put my iPod in it. I walked back to my bed and pressed play. Leave Out All The Rest – Linkin Park came on. Jasper started singing to it. I laughed but started ballet dancing to it.

It might sound odd, but it we were having a great time. Jasper pretended to be a tree to the next song. It was S.E.X – Nickelback. He was being really happy now. We forgot about the whole mess with Bella who could be unconscious for a while. A couple of songs later, mom called up and said that dad wasn't coming home till late, because he wants to know if Bella will wake up. Jasper and I sighed. When will she wake up? 'She's strong, she'll wake up' I reminded myself that. I hopped she woke up anyway. I've known her a day, and look what I'm thinking, I want her to wake up.

After a while longer of fooling around, Jasper asked if he could stay here for the night, course mom didn't care, he's practically family. We drove to his house to get the things he needed, like clean clothes, so on, so on. We ran into his room, grabbed his iPod and laptop, then grabbed his clothes and ran out again, we turned on the car radio Miley Cyrus came on. We started to sing along.

Over the years, Jazz and I have been like brothers. When he needed support, I'd support him. When he couldn't tell anyone else something, he'd tell me. And he'd to the same for me, and I've always been able to trust him. When we got back to my house it was 11. We walked up to my room, put pyjama trousers on and crawled into bed. I heard Jasper snoring. I smiled to myself. After awhile fell asleep myself, leaving all my worry about my first day behind.

* * *

**sooooo .... what do you think? I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THEY'RE FIRST DAY. i'm chuffed. I've found Bella and Rose's Dresses. having Trouble with Alice's though.**

**I GOT ALMOST 10 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER. i'm so happy. i'll cry if you don't review this chap though. please review it, i was eating gone off pringles to finish it.**

**so please ...**

**Review, review, review.**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight, in anyway.**

**AN: SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT. I Have A Reason. My Friend's over tomorrow, and i wanted to get a chapter in before she came over.**

**I HAD 13 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER. My cat loves it when you people review :D**

**I Love all my reviewers. even the one's that give me ideas. I Love You All.**

**AND, does anyone else wanna read _Forever Dawn_? AND updates won't be as often, Cause my GCSE choices. sorry xx**

**Enjoy**

* * *

BPOV.

It's been a week since the accident. Everyone asks if I'm okay these days. I would I've them the truth, but I just answer 'yes I'm fine'. I've stopped myself from looking over at Edward and his perfect face. If Alice caught me looking, God help me. Rose sat with Alice and I while eating, she said she can't stand the guy talk going on between Emmett, Jasper and Edward. We all laughed at dinner, and Rose and I had fun in our Dance lessons.

That's where I was actually running to now. Mr Twigg wanted to talk to me, about the essay that he'd given while I was unconscious. The conversation was slightly awkward, because of what happened. I got to the dance studio in time for the period to start. I skipped over to Rose, this was the first time I've taken part in a week, the doctor said I could start back today. Our teacher was still unconscious though. Our teacher sort of got run over. She has been unconscious for at least 2 months now. I knew they were planning to pull the plug soon.

Her daughter comes to this school, if that's what they were planning to do; I knew how it felt not having a mother for most of your life. I know that it must be horrible for her to come into school every morning, not knowing what her life will turn out like. If they did pull the plug, it will leave a hole, like there's a part of you missing. That's how I felt. How I felt after mum died. I felt lonely, I felt empty, I felt like there was nothing to live for anymore.

After a while The Power Puff Girl (Phil**(****Thanks Vamyra-Girl for the nickname)**), made me do everything, the housework, the food, the decorating, everything. He even asks me to help him out of the bath, I hate him. I've never liked him. Mum shouldn't have fallen in love with him, shouldn't have married him. But she insisted that he was the one for her, that they fit like two jigsaw pieces. I used to be okay with it, after all it was her choice, but after a while I started to hate him. Alice, of course knew what had happened, it was a familiar story to her now.

Rosalie doesn't know what happened to my mum, but she knows that it will be a touchy story so she didn't ask. We got told to dance independently again, seen as none of our other teachers could dance like Mrs Kent. Rose and I started doing whatever, playing about, dancing like we were in a club. Then Mrs Kent's daughter came into the room, crying. She came over to me, and I hugged her. "What's wrong?" I asked, then something hit me. "Oh My God. Have they pulled the plug? Not this soon, I can't believe that." I went on and on.

She nodded at me, I looked at Rose, she didn't know what this felt like. But she's seen me crying like this about my mum before. Rose came over and started talking to Amber. Amber looked like her mother. She has long brown hair, she was very thin, she has bright blue eyes. She doesn't like wearing make-up, which made her different to everyone else. She continued sobbing for about 5 minutes, then pulled her self together. She smiled and thanked Rose, and hugged me, I knew that if she spoke she'd be like 'I know how you feel. It's not a good feeling loosing your mum.' She walked away from us and Rose and I started dancing again.

Soon enough we were laughing, but not at the situation we were in now, with no dance teacher, But because we were having fun, for the first time in ages. Rose started singing; it was a very familiar song, seen as Alice set it as her personal ringtone on my phone. It was 7 Things – Miley Cyrus. I spotted Amber sitting in the corner on her own. "Can she join us Rose, this once? I know how bad this feels, loosing a mother." I puppy dog eyed Rose, I knew it would work.

She nodded. She knew what it was like, because I'd tell her the stories about my mum. I motioned Amber over to us. She looked at me funny at first, but soon came over. Rose took her hand and started dancing with her. I laughed at Rose's attempt to make Amber laugh. I took her other hand, then took Rose's other hand, and started dancing with them. We got Amber laughing soon enough. I knew that no amount of friends would cover up what you've lost, like your mum, your dad, or in my case, both. But at least we can be distracted from the things that we have lost in our past.

We randomly danced together and talked, and we even laughed. It turns out that Amber doesn't have any friends in this class. She said that she only started dancing because of her mum. Roe doesn't know the actual story about my parents, and how my mum died, about a year after she married the Power Puff Girl. The lesson eventually ended, after about half an hour of conversation with Amber. Rose and I went to change, she was done before me, and waited for me to finish getting ready. "Ready to go to Biology?" she asked as if she knew that I wouldn't be having fun.

"No not really." I mumbled. I continued walking anyway. I saw Jasper sitting in his usual place by me, but there was no Edward, until I looked around the corner. Had they argued or something? Because they were usually together, talking, weren't they? I walked to Jasper, I didn't want to bring it up. He looked angry, maybe they had argued.

"Bella." He murmured as I sat down. I looked at him, then Edward. Edward didn't look frustrated at all. He looked calm, then I remembered Alice's mood this morning. Had Jasper and Alice argued? Why would they have argued? I was pulled out of my train of thought when a poster got put up on the wall. It said:  
_Black and white ball, May 13__th__. Students must be in Ball Gowns or Tuxes. And all students must be wearing a mask of some sort. No mask, no ticket, no in._

I sighed, just another event that Alice got to dress me up for. I've always hated these kinds of things. I've always found an excuse, but this year, I promised Alice and Rosalie I would go, Seen as it's our last semester together. May 13th. That's a month today. I growled at the poster. Jasper looked at me shocked.

The fist 20 minutes of this period went by quickly. I was dying to get out when the bell went. Mr Fletcher dismissed us. As I walked into the cafeteria Rose was there, with wonder in her eyes. "What did actually happen to your Mother?" she asked. I sighed, wondering if I should tell her.

"My mom, she …" I wondered if my step sisters were around but they weren't. "… She was a dance. She was a backup dancer/singer for my biological father, Charlie, my mum fell head over heals for Charlie, he loved her back, they made me" – not going into detail—"when I was 12, Charlie died of Cancer. My mum grieved over her what she had lost. But she started Pole Dancing for the Welcome Inn, Phil's pub, and she thought he loved her, so they go married. A year after the marriage, Phil shot her. He said she died, naturally. She said that she fell down the stairs, and hit her head against the glass cupboard. He said anything to get the press off his back. He of course got all the money. And he also got me. My life. He turned my world upside down. He turned me into his Cinderella."

It was then I started crying. Alice had come half way through my story. She brought me some salad, she'd only heard the story once, but doesn't ask about it, it's still a sore subject. Rose looked at me with wide eyes. I could tell she regretted bringing it up. It couldn't be helped. Alice quickly started a conversation. She was so good at turning people's moods. After about 5 minutes, we were all laughing. My mum might've made the wrong choices in her life, but in my life, the only choice I'm regretting not doing is, leaving Phil after he killed mom.

**

* * *

**

**Waddya Think? Like It? Don't Like it? how was Bella's history for youu?**

**Please Review, i cried while writing this for you. and i'll cry again if i don't get reviews.**

**please. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own a COPY the Twilight Series, but i don't own Twilight :D**

**So, here it is, chap 6. God, 3 reviews last chapter. not good peoples.**

**last weekend was the Best. Carys was over for 2 nights. and we were up till god knows wheennnn.**

**Y'know what? I wanna be an english teacher, stuff other teachers, i wanna be an English one. how cool?**

**JACOB'S IN THIS CHAPTER MIND :O**

**Carys, Carys and I are starting a crack-fic soon :D when it's up, go check it out (;**

**enjoy.**

* * *

EPOV.

The start of Biology was sort of boring, I heard Bella growling at the Black And White Ball poster. Danni wasn't in school today, so I had to take notes. So I'm currently sitting in the cafeteria eating cucumber and talking with Jazz and Emmett. They were talking about cars or something. I wasn't trying to keep up with conversation. It was really funny actually; the girls sat about two tables away from us.

They were all laughing and joking. Then all of a sudden a new girl comes along. And Emmett being Emmett whistled at the girl. So Rosalie came over to us and slapped Emmett, and went back to talk with the girls. They were talking about the ball or something. I have a feeling that I'm going to be dragged along. We had a month to do everything, like get tuxes, get a mask. Why a mask? Why can't we be like normal people? Tanya and her friends are probably organizing it.

Isn't it also strange that it's a _Black And White Ball_ not a regular one? I might be used to Hollywood parties though. Where you get to be whoever you wanna be. Like if you wanted to go to one of them parties dressed as Superman, you could. I used to be scared of the parties. When they were after my concerts and stuff, I'd have to go to them. It's also scary having the Paparazzi following you everywhere.

"Edward?" I felt a random cake fly to my head. Emmett was about to throw another, but I caught it.

"No throwing food." I said. I was being serious until a chip bounced off my shoulder. I laughed, Emmett was in shock and Jazz was laughing too.

"Man, your shoulders are bouncy, why?" he was asking me why? How do I know? I shrugged and they went back into conversation. The hour flew by. Why I don't know though. Jasper and I half ran to biology because Jasper insisted on staying an extra five minutes.

As we walked into the classroom everyone was staring at us. Bella started laughing to herself. I wanted to growl at her. I walked over to Danni, whoa, she wasn't here before lunch. Was she? She slipped a note under the table reminding me about the dance practice tonight. I laughed to myself, how could I forget? Over the last week, I've learned not to look at Bella, because Jasper would ask a LOT of questions. I could swear Jasper's a girl, because he asks the most girly questions ever sometimes.

The question that bugs me the most is when we were out on tour, well I was on tour, and Jazz came with. But he asked 'what shoes should I ware?' I mean, what the hell? Sigh. I'm not touring for a while though, luckily. I don't have to have that fucking song sung to me anymore. HOPEFULLY people would've forgotten it by the next time touring. I looked at the black and white ball poster. At the bottom it said:

_No Mask, No Ticket, No In._

Normally that would scare me, but not now, not at this moment of time. I looked around the class. I wonder if I'll be dancing with any of these. I have to stay here tonight, for the first time. Oh well. I could still have a laugh. The bell rang, warning us about the five minutes till our next period. I got up, and half ran out of the class.

My next hour class. I'd promised I'd sing for them. I walked into the room, and sat by the mirror. What have I got myself into?

------------------------------------

BPOV.

I watched Edward walk out of the room. I laughed. Course he wouldn't stop for anyone. Not even his friend Jasper. It must've been Danni. She's an alright girl. I've never really talked to her to have an opinion. Apparently she calls me a 'fashionable nerd'. How cool? I walked to my locker. It was a few down from his. 'God, Bella, stop thinking about him. I thought you said you over your crush on him?' that's what my mind screams.

I turned from my locker to find Jacob there. Jacob and I, we had a thing. "hello." He said, plainly. I don't think he got over the fact that we broke up. I didn't want to talk to him at this moment in time, so I kept walking. I was outside Religious Education, my next period. Jacob held onto my arm.

"What the Hell do you want? You told me you never wanted to see me again. Because my Cinderella life. Remember?" I was practically screaming at him. I wanted to offend him. But I obviously didn't.

"I never wanted to leave you. You started hanging around with my friends, I had to do something." I whispered. "Remember that? Quil? Embry? Even Sam?" I looked at him, why was he shouting at me? It wasn't my fault they asked me to do stuff with them. "Yeah. You remember now don't you?"

"Just go away, Jacob." I said. I loosened him grip from my arm. But he still wouldn't let me go. The bell for next period rang, and he turned from me. Letting me go in the process. I walked into R.E.

As I walked in, I got handed a green piece of paper. Then I sat down in the usual place. Miss Turner, started talking. "I'm going to run a slide-show of pictures, and your going to write down the words that come to your mind when you see them." The slide-show was full of upsetting pictures. A few was of the 9/11. I put a lot on my paper. The song 'heaven' finished and Miss put the lights back on. She was asked for some of the words we put down. By the end there must've been at least 25 words on the board. A few of the girls around me were crying. A girl's dad in this class died in the 9/11.

Miss Turner handed out a picture of the 9/11 and told us to glue it in our books, she also told us to write the words that stood out to us most. I put all of them, because they all had they're own meanings. The ones that did stand out though were 'heartless', 'hatred', 'reason?', 'unforgettable', 'unforgivable' and 'pointless'. I mean, who would do that sort of thing? It's just wrong.

"Right then, I this unit, we're going to be studying the 9/11 and other terrorist attacks." I could tell, this isn't going to be a term I was going to enjoy. I remember studying about some terrorist attacks a few years ago. But it obviously won't be like this. Miss Turner went on about the unit of work, and I did my best to note things down.

The hour flew by. Well the half that was left. I go to dance after this. Or, at least, I do dance, I'm not in the class or anything. Then to the pub. The bell rang, and I ran to the window, that leads to somewhere, that no one else knows about.

--------------------------------------------------

EPOV.

The last lesson was fun, a few people left the room, and a few more people came in. after about 5 minutes, I knew that everyone was here. Tanya and Bella's step-sisters where here. I started showing them some of my dance moves.

"Okay. I need all of your energy. It's about a 5 at the moment, I think I'll need a 10." I said to the class. "I'll slow it down, so you can put your own style to it." I started the dace again. A bit slower this time. We were about half way, when Tanya started to get a bit sexual, if you know what I mean. I stepped back and let her fall, and glided towards the mirror, that's when I felt it. Another presence, the opposite side of the mirror. I got up and leaned my hands against the mirror, I felt like the person on the other side did the same. I tried to look through the mirror but it was only me I could find.

I turned from the mirror, not wanting to feel odd again. We picked up the speed, and started doing paired dancing. Then a phone rang. Everyone went quiet.

-----------------------------------

BPOV.

I thought he could actually see me. What a sad thing to think. They all started doing paired dancing, so I danced on my own. Then my phone rang. I glided over to it. It was the Power Puff Girl. I sighed before answering it.

_"Where are you? You were meant to be here 15 minutes ago!"_

"I'm sorry, I'm on my way now"

_"You better hurry, people are going thirsty!" _

after that comment, I hung up. I couldn't stand another minute in that pub. I put my Converse back on, and ran out, back on my skate bored. I was in the Power Puff Girl's pub in no time at all. I hated it here. And I'm sure I'll be punished for being late. God, I hate him.

I walked in and found a couple of drunken men, whistling at me. A bit like Emmett did at Amber earlier. I laughed. I got to a drunken Power Puff Girl. He was talking to a pole-dancer. That made my face fall. He was talking to her, the way he talked to my mum. God. What's wrong with him? I walked up to him, and waited for him to beat me, even if he did it in front of the pub he wouldn't care. I can't wait to run away from him.

* * *

**So There's your chapter. PLEASE REVIEW IT. It took me a week to write.**

**please review, or i'll cry, like i did last chapter :'(**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: As I've Said 6 times before. I Do NOT Own Twilight**

**So here it is, chapter 7. i'm hoping to get chapter 8 up tomorrow. promise it'll be at least 2,000 words long.**

**ermm.... idk what to put here anymore.**

**Sorry for the late update. seen as no one that's in my school reads this, except Carys and Jess. AND CHANNY (But she knows and doesn't go to my school)i'm going to tell you**

**I'M CRUSHING ON MY MATHS TEACHER :O shocking isn't it? :O**

**Love all my reviewers tooo :D**

**Love you, Enjoy xx**

* * *

EPOV.

I wonder what Bella's doing now. I wonder who was the other side of the mirror earlier. Jasper and Emmett went to a random pub, not to underage drink. They just wanted to get out. I said that I had to compose for Music. They believed me, and went to a pub called The Welcome Inn.

"Edward, dear, would you like anything to eat?" Mom worries too much. I shook my head, if I eat anything, I might want to scream. I knew that if I got one question answered it would only bring another 1,000 more. I looked around my room. I shook my head and called Jasper.

"_Hello?"_ he answered on the second ring.

"Man, mind if I join you? I need to get my mind off things." I answered.

"_Alright, man. Come whenever. We're in the Welcome inn, we'll get you a coke while we wait." _He sounded real exited.

"Okay thanks." I simply replied. After I hung up, I shouted down to my mom telling her I was going out. She said not to be out too long. I literally ran to the car. The less time I spent here, the less thinking I could do. I drove to the Welcome Inn as fast as I could. It took at least 5 minutes to get there. The door creaked and my friends were easily noticeable. I walked over to them. After I pulled out a chair, I heard an argument; I looked around and saw Bella, arguing with a tallish man.

BPOV.

I saw him walk in. I knew his friends were here, but who'd think that 'Eddy' would walk in? I turned to Power Puff Girl. "Phil… can you please take that table please. I can't go over there." I tried not to make it sound that I sat next to one of them in Biology, and that one's my friend's boyfriend.

"Why? You have your mum's genes, didn't have the backbone to go up to boys." He said, more harshly that needed.  
"What? My mum did have a backbone, or God, would she have married someone like you?" the words were just coming out. I probably sounded more desperate than angry, but at that moment I couldn't care. I couldn't care less that we were in his pub, arguing over taking a drink to a boy. I could tell what I'd said made him angry. He hated it when I said something mean about him. And I could tell he'd been drinking. And guess what he did next? He hit me. I didn't want to scream. I didn't want them to look at me. I didn't want to look at myself. I took the hint, he wanted me to take it whether I like it or not.

I walked over to they're table. Not making eye-contact with anyone. After I set the drink down, I made a runner. I went upstairs, to find out when my break was. Seen as I was 10 minutes late, I'll have to be on a double shift. So I'm not going to get a break by the looks of things. I slowly walked down stairs. I saw Dumb and Dumber walking in as I walked into the bar. Tanya was with them. I wanted to strangle them all. Every single person in the school that makes fun of me.

I mean it's not my fault the two bitchiest people in the world's father (or my step-father) shot my mum, so he could have her money. And not only he got her money, he got me. I hated him, from that first day. I've heard the story loads. But every time, I always seem to hate him more. Course mom wouldn't listen to me. I was what 12? She should've listened though. She probably looks at it now, from heaven, thinking, what a mess. I hope so anyway. I don't hate my mum, but this could've been avoided.

"what can I get you?" I asked, in the most polite voice I could manage. Hate, hate, hate them. Why can't they just go somewhere and die? Then everyone would be happy.

"erm… a soda, and 2 cocktails," I wouldn't usually do this. But because they practically owned the place, and he didn't mind, I got them what they wanted. I got told to drink a lot, too. We always get people asking me to dance and stuff. Then I get asked to drink with them. Then _he_ tells me to sleep it off. Ordinary routine. It's been once I've never gotten drunk here. Literally. Like tonight, already I've had a Smirnoff, and a Martini. How cool? Hah. It's not. I have to do my English work, but of course, I don't have time. Seen as it's a Monday night. I'll have to be in detention again for not doing it.

I walked back over to Bitch, Bitchier and Bitchiest. I gave them the cocktails and the soda. I couldn't be bothered to talk to them. So I walked to the next costumer. She was quite young, dark hair, glasses. She looked only about 19. She was sitting at the bar. She was looking for someone. I walked over to her. "can I get you anything?" I asked. She looked at me, like everyone else does. It's probably the outfit. It was a mini-skirt, then a top that was hardly covering anything. The top was like a crop-top, but without the sleeves. I looked like a whore. I felt like a whore. But it was _his _orders. And I have to obey them. God knows what he'll do to me, if I don't obey his rules.

"a lemonade please?" she answered with a smile. I walked to the little fridge we had behind the counter. I got up, and gave the girl a glass and the bottle. She was still staring at me. I stood in front of her. And that's when we started talking.

EPOV.

I saw Bella talking to one of the girls by the counter. She looked so annoyed with Tanya, Jessica and Lauren. She gave them alcohol, even though they're underage. She looks so sexy in that outfit.

"So, Edward. How's school life going for you?" Emmett asked out of the blue, I have been keeping up with conversation.

"Not bad. Yours?" I replied. Said I kept up with conversation. Just it was hard not to look at Bella at the moment. The way she went around the bar.

_I Can Do Whatever I Want Like You_,

_I can do whatever I want like you_

_I can do whatever I want, like you_

_Like you …_

That was the stereo. This song has been played over and over since I arrived. I now sort of like the song. My phone started to vibrate. I looked at the time; it was just coming up to ten-to-eleven. "Sorry guys. I have to go. It's almost ten-to-eleven." I said while getting up. God, time has gone quickly. I ran to my car. I couldn't get Bella out of my head.

I found one of my mum's old albums in the backseat, why was that there? I got into the car, and plugged my iPod into the stereo. Anything was better than listening to my thoughts. I put my iPod on shuffle and Toxic – Britney Spears came on. I laughed. I have a weird sense of music. Even though I sing and stuff. I skipped to the next song. Fabulous – Ashley Tisdale came on. God, don't I have decent music anymore? I laughed. I would hate being a Disney Star, Even though some are quite successful now. Like Miley Cyrus. She rocks. And if a guy like me says that, it's true. Fabulous finished, and The Bounce – Hadouken! came on. Ahh... I love that song. I turned it up so loud I couldn't think of anything else. I got home about two songs later.

I snuck up to my room. Which was pretty easy, I put my lamp on, and pulled out my English work. I'd have to finish this, or I'll be in detention. And the more detention you get, the less people think of you. And I can be brainy, just in a different way to everyone else. Like, normal people would express myself through writing, e.g. stories and poems; I express my feelings through songs. Jasper would tell you that I listen to songs depending on my mood. Like when I'm depressed I'd listen to more depressing songs, And stuff like that.

My mum used to worry about my sense of music. She'd always think that it was all wrong, because, like a normal teenager, I had a splat of my teenage hood listening to Rock music, non stop. Mum thought it was only me. But soon found out that everyone had that sort of time, where they'd like to wear darker clothes and stuff. So yeah, mom worries about me, a lot. I was now writing, and let my imagination take over. It seemed to work. Just writing. Mom came in about 1 saying it was time to get to bed. Course I'd probably finished writing what I was ages ago, now just thinking.

I got from my chair, and walked to the dresser to get changed. I got my clothes out, and changed. Then crawled into bed, letting the darkness taking over.

BPOV.

All I can say is last night was hell.

* * *

**Hah, EVIL CLIFF-HANGER :O sorry. i want to test my dramatical skills. hope you liked it =/.**

**please Review, i hope everythings right in here. sorry if it's not.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. or i'll cry ;)**

**xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. but i own the cat that's sitting on my desk at the moment.**

**great isn't it. two chapters in two days.**

**i didn't even tell Carys that I posted yesterday. she's going to be very angry at me.**

**i don't know about you guys, but crushing on your Maths teacher is hard work... agreed? yay, nay?**

**good. now, it took me since 1PM to write this. and tis now 9:30PM so you better like it.**

**I'm a teaspoon, how cool? err .... this chapter was just over 2,000 words. and the ends a bit rushed. i'm sorry.**

**enjoy xx**

* * *

BPOV.

I saw Jasper and Emmett leave. They were here till about 1 in the morning. I turned around to see _Him _there. I was a bit tipsy now. But I knew that I wouldn't do anything out of the normal. He was, as always, drunk. He couldn't help being a low-life. Most of the younger people had gone. It was the older ones here now. The few that were too stressed to go home. I looked around me. She stereo had been turned off for these people. But who would know what they could do to me?

I've been hit by a few before. I'd know a few of them by now. There was, Jeff, Rob, Larry and Harry, All sitting at one table. I use to hate them, I still do, but more of detest now. _He_ chucked me from the bar, and pinned me to the floor, all the guys were cheering, his hand wet up my skirt, oh god, here it comes again.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Next Day (22**__**nd**__** April)**_

"ISABELLA. Get here _Now_." Yes that's right; I didn't do my English work last night. Detention here we come. I wish I could stand up to Phil, life would be so easy if I could do that. I ached everywhere. I glanced at the poster on the wall. Alice said she was doing her and Rosalie's dress, but she designed mine years ago. She practically deigns all my clothes, even everyday ware. I love her. She makes me clothes in my time of need. She says, that my dress will take the longest to make.

Surprisingly we believed her. She's even sketched out my graduation clothes. Hopefully I get accepted into somewhere close to Alice and Rosalie. I have collage funds, sort of. The tips that people give me in the bar. Phillip says that I don't have a future. I swear he's a devil. I was so glad I was graduating this year. I hoped that my future would turn out better than mom's did.

Alice got accepted into a university in Little Rock a few days ago, she was over the moon. I was hoping to get into Barnard University, which also was in Little Rock. It was a private university, so you had to have a scholarship to get in. The people who are auditioning are coming to New York in about a month and a half. I have to have a letter first, to say if I've gotten an audition or not.

I was still waiting for mine. I doubt that any of the people got them yet though. I remember writing to Alice once saying I'd never get into college. But now, it wasn't a want, it was a must. It was a must to get away from Phillip. I doubt that Bitch, Bitchier and Bitchiest are getting into college. They probably won't even get to graduating probably. Tanya's only staying in school because of Edward; Another one that shouldn't care about school.

What really pissed me off though was the fact that he dances for a hobby, something that he could drop easily, but I dance, because it's my life. And no one get's that. Poor little Bella, not wanting to give up dancing because her mommy danced. How pathetic can you get? If I could, I'd run away, as fast as I could. I would run to somewhere far away. Go from America, go to England. I don't know. Go SOMEWHERE, Anywhere. Alice was looking at me weird. "Anywhere," I whispered in her direction.

She turned away and I looked at the poster again. I'd never noticed before. But there was a girl and boy on it. It said under them '_King and Queen will be chosen on this night, if you want to be king/queen, give names to reception before Friday 1__st__ May. Bring a sketch of what your masks will be like' _God, here goes. Alice will put my name in. I'd have to make her forget about that part. Not that I'd noticed it before. She was designing my mask today. So she couldn't already have put my name in. I loved Alice. But sometimes you have to but your foot down and tell her no. at the end of the lesson, I stormed out of the class. I opened my locker to find a note in there. Guess what, it was from Jacob. I read it about 4 times before it made sense to me it said:

_20 days before the ball. And someone's waiting for you on the dance floor_

Sad, sad, boy. I want to meet a mysterious boy. I slammed my locker door shut, and turned to my next lesson to see Edward staring right at me. I let my head fall and walked away. I couldn't let him look at me after last night. I walked into my language class, and Mr Twigg was waiting for me.

"Bella." Was all he said.

* * *

EPOV.

I heard a locker being slammed so I looked. She was there, looking sort of angry. She turned to look at me, before I could look away, she dropped her head and walked away. 'Damn it Edward, she doesn't like you. Get over it. Get over her' my mind screamed. I would ask her to the ball. But I want to meet a mysterious girl. Jazz was sorting out the tuxes and masks. All I had to worry about was not getting asked. It's not that I didn't want to get asked.

I half ran to dance class. I looked at every girl in the room, not one of them I wanted to ask. I told them to do a tango for me. It was hilarious watching some of them. Some had really cool moves though. Maybe this would be fun. I laughed. I sat against the mirror writing. They would go to the rhythm of my guitar. That was funny, because every time I slowed to rhythm, they would slow. And when I would stop, they would freeze. I got up and put music on. They all started dancing. To be honest, if I had to dance with anyone here. It would be Amber. She was the second most gorgeous girl in this school.

_She began to fight_

_Indiana make it mine_

_Indiana make this mine._

Strange lyrics, I have to be honest. I looked up at the class, they were all laughing and having fun. I looked for Amber, she was in this lesson and next dance lesson. Strange thing was though, she wasn't here. Then it hit me. She was probably at the funeral. I sighed. This must've been a hard time for her. I couldn't imagine loosing Esme to be honest. My life would be hell.

I glanced at the clock, it said that there was only 5 minutes left of the period left. I dismissed everyone. I have quarter of an hour to myself. Then I would have music. Again, a freedom to be who I want to be. I can't wait for Biology. It's like the only lesson in the day where my partner does the work, and I can stare at Bella without being accused of crushing on her. Which I think I am. It's probably a teenage thing. Like, I'll be crushing on you for two weeks, then I'll get over you, type of thing.

I got up, when some people from the next class started to come in, and walked to Music. People didn't wait for me anymore. They don't see the point anymore. Not even the Goth girl waits anymore. People get use to having famous people in they're school quicker than I thought. Though, I still get people screaming that they love me in the corridors and stuff. Other than that, they're use to it. I walked across the room, to a familiar guitar. I use to bring mine, but I like the ones here now. I looked at what I'd composed already, I started to strum it on the guitar and sing to it. I knew heads we're turning to me as I sing, but I get so caught up in music, I couldn't help but carry on. I strummed the last few notes, and everyone applaud. I looked up to see even Mr Davies was watching me.

I knew I wouldn't fit in here. It was just something I had to try. Next time I start playing, I'll make sure no one can hear me. A closet or something. Anywhere, as long as it is not here. I don't know whether I want to go to college or not. If I do go to college, I'll have to put my career on hold, but on the other hand, wouldn't I rather be touring or something? I don't know. And I have little time to think about it.

Let's make a snap decision, let's go to college, it'll be fun. And I can always like play one offs. I like that idea. I'll start applying tonight. I'll start with Barnard Dance School, in Little Rock. I heard that they were good. I'll start tonight. They can't reject me because I'm famous.

* * *

BPOV.

Dance, that was the same, except I was a big teary. I practically ran to Biology, a period that would take my mind off things. Like a lot of things. Like, the black and white ball. And Alice over obsessing. And everything in my life.

I walked in, and _He_ was there, talking to Mr Fletcher. Why was he here? Of all places he could be, why here? I looked around and saw Edward, watching him. I looked at Phillip. I looked back at Edward, was that _hate_ in his eyes?

* * *

EPOV.

So this is Phil? I didn't want to know what he wanted. I didn't care what he wanted. I looked at him with disgust. He came in about the same time as me. He glared at me. He probably recognized me from last night. But when he looked at Jasper he smiled. That was freaky. Why did he smile at him?

Maybe they were in something together. Maybe to hurt Bella. Why would Jasper want to hurt Bella though? If he really cared about Alice, wouldn't he want to keep Bella safe too? Or was being in a public school changing him? I dropped my head and started writing, or doodling. I knew Danni sat down next to me. Then the door opened it was Bella. She looked at Phil really weirdly.

I stared at Phil for a long time. I felt the hatred bubbling inside me. Then I felt someone stare at me, I couldn't care less, I couldn't compose my face enough to hide the anger and hatred in my eyes.

* * *

BPOV.

I looked at him for a long time. I eventually gave up and went to my seat next to Jasper. I knew Phillip's eyes were following every move I took. I slammed my things onto the desk, Jasper jumped. I looked at him with apologetic eyes then stared at Phil. I would take quick glances at Edward, then Jasper, then back to Phillip.

Was he going to be here all hour? Or was he eventually give up and go back to his drunken friends? I hoped he would leave. Was he trying to ruin the only life I had? The only life he'd let me have?

* * *

EPOV.

I'm sure about 15 minutes passed. But I could feel hatred towards this man already. I haven't known him for that long. Or I don't know him at all. It was a weird thing, I'd never felt so strongly about hate before. Jasper was calm, as always. I couldn't imagine living with the man.

I looked around the room, everyone else looked like they were having conversations. Why couldn't we be having a lesson, he finished talking to Mr Fletcher, and looked around the room again. Then he walked out

Was he trying to ruin Bella's life?

* * *

**Agreed that this sucked? say I if you do. Review and say 'yay' or 'nay'. AGREE WITH ME.**

**lol. not much talking in this chapter is there? i'll give whoever can guess what Phil did to Bella a hug. virtual one, or if you live in Swansea, a real one, if i see you.**

**review or i'll cry**

**xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight.**

**An: Here's chapter nine :D sorry it's not long and took me so long to write. i have an explanation.**

**1) Mr Hubbard is annoyingly ALWAYS on my mind.**

**2) I'm writing a new fic, and it's like therapy for me.**

**3) there's been SNOW :O even though i don't like it.**

**so yeah, 4 snow-days in a row. god,**

**please enjoy ....**

**xx**

* * *

BOPV.

I ran to the pub, I couldn't risk being late, I have a gut feeling that I was going to get a thrashing when I got there. I forgot my skateboard in the house. Figures, the day I need it the most, and I forget it. I bumped into a lamppost once; I ran into 6 people and ran into a wall. Not good to be honest. I eventually got there though. As I got there, people started to come through the doors, it was an 'adults only' night. So I ran upstairs, and put the usual outfit on.

It had been two days since _Phillip _showed at my school. He said that he was disappointed at the lack of homework response. But he obviously didn't care, deep down. There were 18 days till the Ball. Alice was freaking out, she only had 18 days. Oh my god, I don't know how she's going to live. I loved her though, she was making my dress. She wouldn't let me see it till the night of though. She was working so hard. She'd bring magazines in for ideas, she even came to the pub to show me some stuff. I loved her so much. The only thing I got to say in my ball stuff is what shoe size I am.

Amber was getting Alice's attention too. Alice started making Amber's dress yesterday. I got more of a say in this one. All the other dresses were surprises though. I didn't mind that. Though, not knowing mine was getting a bit irritating. Let's rewind a bit. I said –sort of- that I loved Alice; let's just say I love my bubbly, annoyingly happy, pixie friend. How can a pixie be so hyper? I looked at the clock, 4:25; I've been here longer than I thought. I walked over to a business woman. "What can I get you?" I asked.

"Orange juice please." She responded. I walked to the orange juice machine I laughed at myself, darkly. I remembered this woman. She watched me suffer. She watched the rape scene and didn't to anything about it. She was alright though. Her husband must've been a very lucky man. I walked back over to her with the orange juice in my hands. She was on the phone, so I went to the next customer. He was a sort of chubby man. He had an empty Strong Bow glass in front of him.

"Another one?" I asked. He looked at me with so much hope, then he looked at the poles. I laughed, "no one's gunna be pole dancing tonight, sir. And even if _Phillip_ did get anyone, it wouldn't be me." I started to walk away. A couple was just walking out, so I went to clean they're table. Two strong, unfamiliar arms wrapped around my waist before I could even start cleaning the table. I squirmed, but they wouldn't leave go. A blonde boy was looking at me through the water. Then, _Phillip_ came in front of me.

"Bella, this is James." He said, emotionlessly.

* * *

EPOV.

"Did you hear, Bella Swan got raped. I can't believe she has the guts to come to school anymore." Yepp, that's the gossip around the school at the moment. I couldn't believe it at first. But gradually, I started to. It was the type of thing _he_ would do. I hated him. I didn't even know him though. I tried to tell Carlisle and Esme about all the fuss. But they wouldn't listen. They said not to be so ridicules. I couldn't help it though.

I've tossed and turned in bed for two nights, and I don't think tonight will be any different. It was quarter passed four.

_It's a cold, and it's a broken hallelujah._

That would be my phone ringing. I looked at the called id. It was Jazz, course. "Hey Jazz." I said down the phone.

"_man, I need to talk to you, I'll be over yours in five minutes."_ What the hell could Jasper want to talk about. He hung up after he said that. Obviously not wanting to talk about it before he came. I sighed and rolled off my bed. Can't I just die? Who would lose from that? Jasper has Emmett. Fans would get over it. Parents had Mike and Eric. Bella didn't love me anyway. God, no one would loose. It was a win, win situation, for everyone.

I liked the idea of dying. It seems so peaceful. I lay back on my bed. Jasper would come up when he needed me. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Maybe he was coming with good news. Like, his mum's pregnant or something. I hoped that's what it was. His mom's always been my mom, too. I laughed darkly to myself, what if? What if it was important? Would I be able to not laugh if it was one of those weird problems, the ones that they teach you about in like grade 6? Apparently, I wasn't mature enough then though; it was in grade 8 when I learned about it though. Jasper was the same. Though we weren't that much more mature, we could handle that.

The story completely changed from the 'mommy and daddy bear' one. Esme treated me more like an adult after my lesson on it though. I preferred being spoken to like an adult, not like a child. I mean, they wouldn't ask me if I wanted a lolly-pop or anything. It was just like, weird the way they would talk to me. They have it on video, my response to one of my lessons on it. It was funny to watch now. I took it better than most kids apparently. But I was older than them.

I would be grateful to mom and dad forever for not making me study it when I was 11. maybe, kids would have a better 11 year-old-hood if they didn't have sex-ed in it. Yes, my opinion, take it into account. So yeah, my parents have they're head somewhat screwed on. If I ever have kids, I won't let them become famous at 12 years old. I laughed. It only proves that I'm learning from my parent's mistakes. I wonder when I'm singing next. I'm meant to be writing a new single. All I've gotten down though is some of the chorus. Ohh well, I could always cover a song. I've never actually done that. It's always been my stuff.

There was a sudden knock on my door. "come in!" I shouted at them. Jasper came through the door, a sad smile on his face.

* * *

Alice POV.

I couldn't believe it when Bella told me that Phil had raped her. He makes her clean and work, but he'd never been that bad. I wanted to punch him for even touching my best friend. She'd left school early to get from work earlier today, today was the day she was coming over. To catch up on homework and sleep. She'd always have bags under her gorgeous eyes. I had a feeling that something was going to happen to her today though.

I couldn't go to the pub today, seen as it was 'Adult only night'. Bitch, Bitchier and Bitchiest still got in though. Course they would Alice, they do almost own the place. I just wanted to break one of they're noses or something, Like in the films where they were the witches. They WERE witches. Bella will get her Happily Ever After. Just not with any boy we know. After I work on getting close to Jasper, I'll start hooking Bella and Edward up.

It felt so natural calling him Edward now. It used to be like respect to call him 'Cullenizer', but now, he's just Edward. Having him in school is pretty cool though, I have to admit. It would probably make ever girl in the school jealous if they knew that he was crushing on Bella Swan though. They would be like 'what the _hell_ she's probably the nerdish kid EVER…' that's where they're wrong my dear friends. Bella may read a lot, but she is _far from_ being a nerd. I love her to death. She's the reason I'm still going to school.

I ran around the room picking things up. It was half nine, and Bella would be here soon.

_Can you hear it calling?_

_Can you feel it in your soul?_

I picked up. Not checking the caller id. Who does that anymore? It was Bella, saying she had just gotten from work, and she'd be here soon.

I hope everything went fine in work today…

* * *

BPOV.

I got my book bag from the counter. I was sleeping down Alice's tonight. She'd said that she was putting the dress plans away, and party games out. I was going to be such a bore tonight, homework then bed, my plan for tonight. Why can't I do that at home? _Phillip_ wouldn't like it. I skateboarded through the park, through the woods to Alice's huge house. She has her own design area in it, so it has to be big.

I got in, and flipped myself onto Alice's bed, she said she'd wake me for homework in an hour. I slowly, closed my eyes, then the darkness took me.

* * *

**Yay, that sucked. who liked me APOV?**

**it isn't that hard to write APOV**

**Review or I'll cry.**

**xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: clap, clap, clap, Stephenie owns Twilight, clap.**

**An: OMG. i can't believe this is chapter 10 ;O **

**normal people rejoice over 20+ chapters. i'm really happy to get 10 done.**

**new fic up. GO CHECK IT OUT. it's called Tortured Soul. look it uppp**

**yum, my mum agrees with me that my math teacher's Gorgeous.**

**er .... this chapter WAS meant to be up at like midnight last night, but i hurt my ankle doing a Comic Relief thing, so i was in too much pain to type. **

**ohh and support the 'I Don't Care Anymore' thing, it's against child-abuse, my friend MIGHT be starting it.**

**this chapter is just a random EPOV thing, it might become a big part of the story, though i don't know.**

**i'm done with my An now, enjoy xxx**

* * *

EPOV.

Only a couple of days before the ball. I already have my tux. I've been bombarded with asking me to the ball. It was really weird to be honest. I thought all the girls had forgotten about me. Obviously not. I can't help but laugh at some of their enthusiasm. We still danced for fun in lessons. Then it turned serious with the after school classes. I still sensed that other presence the other side of the mirror. I would stand there sometimes, and try and see what was behind it.

Every time I do look at it though, it's just me, staring back. It was really freaky actually, seeing no one but yourself, yet knowing something's there. What was most weird is, I thought I know who it is. But I don't. Over the passed week, I've seen Bella going to _his_ pub a lot; I wonder what she does there. I also see a blonde boy going in there a lot. I wonder who he is.

I, at the moment, am going to walk by the pub. I've done this everyday this week. How obsessed? As I walk though, there's always something new happening. Either big arguments or random slapping noises. It always made me want to go in, but I resisted and walked away. The blonde boy looked like he was planning something. I can't be sure what though. He walks around in a leather jacket, he usually wears black, baggy jeans, and he must have something against t-shirts, because he never wears one. I thought it was somewhat weird, but, hey, who am I to judge?

I walked passed and heard a high-pitched scream from inside the pub. I ran. I ran as fast as I could. When you want to get close to a girl, you don't want to hear they're screams. But this was new, unless I came earlier than I usually do. I looked at my phone clock; no it's 5:16, the usual time. I turned around to make my way home. I looked at the sign; I couldn't stand _this pub _or _him_. God, who could stand them? I walked passed, keeping my cool. If I lost my cool, I would end up ripping _their_ heads off. _Them_ being _him_ and the freak with blonde hair and t-shirts are his worse enemy. Maybe I could torture Blondie with a tee, maybe he'll back away from Bella. We'll call Blondie 'Leather Man' for now.

I looked at the street ahead of me. There was a posh house on the end, then it was little houses that look like they haven't been used in years. I had to walk passed the big, posh house to get to my house. I lived about a mile away from here. As I walked passed the house, I noticed that the garage had been converted into a little house. Posh people need they're maids. It didn't look like there was anyone home, so I started to walk home. The place around here was deserted, literally. I mean like, there's not even a cat that lives between that house and my street.

While I was walking, I felt something strange, like something was following me. But every time I looked around, no one was there. It must be Leather Man. But why would he be following me? I swung myself around for hopefully the last time and I saw a cat. It was all black, and had the most gorgeous blue eyes ever. It let me pick it up, and I found out from that, that it was a girl. She was so beautiful, I wanted her. I looked for a collar or something and she didn't have one.

I couldn't help but feel sad for the stray cat, so I put it in my coat to keep dry. Was it raining? I couldn't tell. I continued my trail back to my house. The cat wouldn't stop purring. It was such a beautiful cat though, I couldn't just leave it here for it's random purring. I half ran down my street. That's when I thought of naming my cat Pebbles. I liked it. I put pebbles on the floor and let him come in with me. "Mom, I bought a cat, I hope you don't mind." I called as I walked in. I knew she had a soft spot for cats. That's how I love cats. Mike and Eric followed dad though and said they didn't like them. Wait till they see this beautiful one though. She's so gorgeous.

Mom ran out of the kitchen to see it. It get's her approval then. She asked how I got it and I told her truthfully that it was a stray, she loved it to bits though, stray or not. She wanted to give it a bath, but I picked it up and took it to my room. I knew looking after it will be hard, but every little helps, right? I put Pebbles on my bed and told her about Bella. She soon knew her name was Pebbles. Mom went to get her some cat stuff. Pebbles were lying on my bed sleeping when mom came back with cat food. I was in middle of doing homework when Pebbles jumped on my laptop and pressing random buttons. I laughed, she wanted attention. I picked her up from my keyboard and lay on my bed with her.

This was really relaxing. Pebbles was cuddled up sleeping soon enough, so I got up and started to type up a couple more things. I was typing up my competition form things. I had to do them, seen as no one else would. It was only yesterday I agreed to do the music video now I have to type up forms for a competition too. You know what; I really hate being famous sometimes. It was really stressing, I can't believe kids actually want to be famous one day. I would talk my son/daughter out of it. Mind you, sometimes it can be really cool, Just hanging out with other stars. Like on my world tour, I got the change to tour Japan with 30 Seconds to Mars. And I got to have dinner with Taylor Swift. It was really amazing. But now and again I don't feel like it's worth it. I could easily be a no body. Someone that wouldn't have to sneak around sometimes.

Luckily, the Paparazzi don't know I live here. So this could be anyone's house, anyone's. I got up from my desk and went over to Pebbles, should I put a tag on her, or just a collar? Wait, I haven't told Esme about applying for College. I better tell her, though I've already done it. I ran downstairs just as I saw Carlisle walking in. he and mom kissed and looked at me. I told dad about the cat and he seemed quite happy with it. Then, Jasper called, perfect timing, I ran upstairs with the phone and listened to him talking. I would laugh at the right time and go 'oh my god' at the right time, but other than that, I just let him talk, until he gasped.

He hung up the phone; of course, I wanted to know what had happened, so I threw my phone onto my bed I sat at my desk, on msn, checking my e-mails. It was mostly fan-mail. One that caught my eye though was from Christina and Heidi. They said:

_DEAR CULLENIZER!_

_I'm your biggest fan ever!!!! I love you and every song you made! One day I hope to marry you! If you ever want to chat call me (__210-846-4190__) I LOVE YOU CULLENIZER!!!_

_LOTS OF LOVE_

_CHRISTINA AND HEIDI_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I laughed and replied. I said thanks for loving me so much and I'll call her sometime soon. I talked to a couple fans on my msn account. I loved talking to some of my fans, they kept me grounded. And no, not grounded as in stay indoors and now allowed out, but down-to-earth grounded. I love them. Sometimes, you have to love some fans. I looked out of my window, it looked so dark.

I got up and closed my curtains, I wonder where most of my fans come from, it can't be from around here, because I, sometimes, don't even have to put sunglasses on, and they still won't notice me. life's good like that see. People started going on MSN, so I decided that it was bed-time myself, it was only midnight, and I have school tomorrow. I slowly turned off my computer making as much time as possible. I don't know what to do with spear time at the moment. I don't need it for anything, so I slip into _The World Of Edward_ which is my little village where I go to think.

God, I wish I was a normal kid. Like none of this happened to me. I believe though, that everything happens for a reason, so I believe there's a reason why they picked me. I put my iPod in the speakers and played low classical music, as my eyes were dropping shut I felt Pebbles craw beside me, I smiled to myself then let the darkness take me.

* * *

**Yay, that sucked. AWW Edward has a cat. i love cats with blue eyes, they're so cute.**

**some math - Edward + Cat = Happy Families, or is it a happy family?**

**REVIEW OR I'LL CRY, yeah?**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I Do NOT own anything here (As In Twilight and Characters), except Edward's cat, that DOES appear in this chapter, but no Edward :O**

**AN: Sorry for the long wait with this chapter. i've converted to a Mac user, so cut me some slack.**

**this An is gunna be random, so here tis -**

**CHRIS HAD MATH WORK, and gorgeous Mr Hubbard couldn't be bothered to give my set any (Chris is in a different set than me)**

**Channn Looks Like Miley Cyrus in her DP on MSN. She's Also My Stacy's Mom Buddy ;D**

**Carys had 3 boys over on Friday, wonder what they got up to.**

**the other Carys is going to see Hannah Montana: The Movie with me.**

**JESS IS COMING BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW**

**happy St. David's Day ;D**

**I was doing some research on loving teachers the other day, and i found out, it's not illegal if your 18 and he/she's not your teacher anymore.**

**NEW SONG OBSESSIONS, with: Stacy's Mom, and We Are One.**

**NO ONE LIKES Ichigo/Ryou pairings anymore :O**

**all that's been going on: Enjoy xx**

* * *

BPOV.

3 night's before the ball. Alice was meant to be coming over for a while, but she hasn't showed yet. _Phil_ was still pending on what my punishment would be. Every little thing I did, he would pick up on. Even when I walked down the corridors, he would just stare at me. He would not talk to me, unless it was important, a command, or answering a direct question. Other than that, he said nothing to me, he also didn't say anything to Bitch and Bitchier. His two 'angels' didn't like that much, but who cared? I didn't, I know that. It wouldn't exactly take an idiot to know that most people didn't care. Course, they didn't know.

I looked at the clock, it was half four, only half four? Wow, I couldn't believe that. Suddenly, a glass flew to the floor, along with a random blonde girl. She let out a high-pitched scream. There was blood everywhere. I don't see how doctors can handle all that, I felt a bit light-headed from the blood on the floor. I ran to the back and breathed in and out deeply. Today, I was meant to be off, so Alice could like hang out for a bit. I knew _Phil_ hated that idea, but hey, who's he to complain. So Alice was coming soon. My room was messier than usual. But I've been working almost every hour I had home this week. And, if I wasn't working, I was either doing chores, sleeping or doing homework.

I've also had a lot of detention lately. Every teacher I have seems to hate me. Though, when I asked Mr. Twigg for a extension on my assessment, he was more than happy to give it to me. He must be my favorite teacher at the moment. My new dance teacher's pretty hot. He's fresh out of college. It was weird dancing around him though. I felt like a slut in my dance kit. I wore my old red tank top and my old three quarters. Alice said that I looked fine, and there was nothing to worry about. But I can't help it I don't believe her. She says that the more I complain, the more she'll plan future shopping trips.

No matter how much you kicked and screamed about Alice's shopping trips, she would always take you on them. She had made all my ball stuff. And we're paying at the door to get in. So all that was sorted. Now I just have to wait to find someone that I want to be with, and this being our last year together like in a ball, we all wanted to get with someone. Rose was going with Emmett, but that doesn't count seen as they were already dating.

Soon after, Alice came, just as I was finishing my English work. I sighed at how harshly Miss was treating me at the moment. She had given me like three days worth of detention for not doing my project on Romeo and Juliet. I ended up doing it in lesson and detention. Of course, she didn't know I was doing it then. If she did, I would've got even more detention. I was on my last paragraph when Alice walked in. She was looking at me weirdly when she saw my papers and folders all over the counter. I had been serving people and doing my work at one time. Alice grabbed my pen and wrote what was in my notes. I thanked her and served my last customer for the day. After I had given her some pure Martini I walked to my papers.

Alice was just finishing it for me, so I packed some of it up. I put random papers back in my file. Then picked up the papers I'd written and the paper Alice had finished writing on, and stuffed them into my bag. We practically ran out of the pub. We were walking to my house and we saw the most adorable cat, but it ran away from us. I looked in the direction it ran, I didn't seem to recognize it. I continued walking with Alice. We reached my part of the house, and I dumped my bag on the floor. Alice automatically turned on my laptop. It was a tablet computer. I loved it to death. I could do all my random drawings on it, and still get to do work and stuff, in one machine. It is amazing. She opened my music file and searched through it. She found some music that she liked too, and played it. It was hilarious seeing her dance to the music. She ran me through what to do in the ball if someone's interested.

She said, "If a really hot boy comes up to you, you put on this song…" she showed my a song that I'd never heard before. It was the backing music to The Climb. It was very cool to hear the backing music.

"So this is the kind of music I would be dancing to?" I asked. I'm totally clueless with things like this. Well, you can't blame me, I've never been to one. I'm not usually exited for things like this, but now that I think about it, I am quite exited for it. Maybe it's the fact that it's the last one I'll ever be in with Alice and Rose. I hopped I got to Little Rock too. That's where they were going. We are going to share an apartment. Seen as it would cost less. Alice and Rose have worked out the cost for the three of us, and it was something like $120 a month each. That wasn't so bad, I was brought up dealing with money, so I think I can serve it.

I let out a painful sigh. There was no way I was getting into that college though. They have normal people there instead. Not slaves. Not people that have worked for their step-dads for 4/5 years. A painful 5 years too. I could tell from the look on Alice's face that she was trying very hard to not tell me about my dress. If it was me keeping a secret like that, I would've said what it was right there. I opened up my laptop, and showed her some of the recently took pictures. God, this is so much better than working. She laughed most at one of rose, we caught her eating a burger, and while it was in her mouth we took a picture.

Alice had bought me the camera. It was a Christmas present from her and Rose. They spent way too much money on me. I saved for my laptop. It took about 2 years worth of saving. Though, that doesn't count as birthday money and stuff, just what I earn in the pub; which is very little. Alice stopped laughing at it enough for her to send it to her phone. I turned over the picture to an embarrassing one of her, it was Christmas Day, she had turkey dangling in her mouth Rose and I had taken it while she wasn't looking. We had gotten together at Alice's house Christmas Day.

Rose and I were looking at my camera at the time. Hah, good times. We should get together every Christmas. That would be amazing. I looked over at Alice, who was staring at the laptop like it was some sort of alien. I laughed at her, I flipped my screen, so the back of it was facing the keypad. I drew on the photo, I gave Alice a beard and put a speech-bubble saying 'yum'.

That made Alice laugh. I loved the sound of her laugh. It spread, and before I knew it, I was rolling on my bed, laughing my head off. We plugged my MP4 into my dock and let the loud music play.

Both Alice and I forgot about Phil, and the way I have been treated for the passed 5 years.

* * *

**Yay, That suckedddd. not my best chapter by far.**

**Review? or i'll cry**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: all together now - Sara Does Not Own Twilight (8). in other words, i don't own Twilight.**

**An: hello, how's life? everyone good? goood (Y)**

**Sara tired, so small AN today (ish)**

**I WENT TO MY FIRST GIG YESTERDAY (7.03.09) WENT TO SEE FALL OUT BOY (Hey Monday, Kids In Glass Houses), IT WAS AMAZING.**

**Still crushing on Mr Hubbard.**

**Amazing Weekend - Carys' step-mum's a laugh. I LOVE YOU, and I obviously love Carys loads, and my other friends that i cba to mention**

**Grammar Sucks.**

**VOTE FOR BRYN TAWE - http://uk. myspace .com/schoolinvasions (without the gaps) - come on, Bryn Tawe needs more fun ;D**

**enjoy ;D**

* * *

EPOV.

Tonight is the night of the ball. God, it seems like ages ago that I started here now. Fame has died down, and friendship has grown. I still can't get myself to talk to Bella. God, that seems weird. I have enough courage to sing for an audience, but then, talking to a girl, all that goes. She's not just any girl though.

On that subject, she was handing in her project today, though it was late. Miss Nelson was too harsh with us, even when we were just starting the semester. She would always give detention for the littlest things. She use to tell me that 'getting use to school life again' isn't a proper excuse for not doing work.

I've made an enemy with Miss Nelson. I called her fat in front of her. She's hated me ever since. I really don't care though. Most of the teachers hated me for different reasons. Half of them ask why I even came back to school, and I truthfully don't know why I came back. I knew I wouldn't like it here. Anyway… tonight was the ball. I'm really looking forward to it actually. I'm going to stick with Jasper, Emmett's with Rosalie. Emmett and Rosalie are like going to sneak out half way through it. Apparently they were king and queen last year, that's how they got together.

I am now watching Bella getting shouted at, again, for not bringing in homework. Can't they give her a break? There's obviously a reason for her not doing it. She says that she doesn't have time, but I don't think that's the real reason though. It was only once she hasn't gotten her head bit off about homework, and that was two days ago. She had to write a report on the differences between murders in two short stories. It seemed pretty hard, but she managed to write a good five pages.

To be honest, she must've known what she was going to write from the start, or she was copying someone else's work. But knowing Bella she was reading something and doing the work, so it wouldn't be at all relevant to the work. Bella apparently tells Alice that her mom would be happy with what she's doing. Isn't her mom happy already?

Why wouldn't you be pleased with a daughter like that? But no one talks of her mom, like they're never met her. Someone must've met her. It's not like she'd dead or anything. I shrugged it off. Who knew? I certainly didn't. Everybody went quiet. Why did everybody go quiet? I heard a song being sung, like a ring tone, it wasn't mine.

I hoped it wasn't mine anyway. Everyone was staring at Bella, was it her phone? Then I noticed the evil stepsisters with their phones, did they phone her? How could they? Those fucking sluts. I honestly want to strangle them. If I knew that they were in this school I would've thought 'fuck school'. It's not fair that they bully her like they do. It's not fair that people think that she's a future bin lady or something. She might as well become an author or something.

Yes, I don't personally know her, maybe she's good in most of the stuff I am. I just don't know. I hope she has some of the same interests as me. That would be really cool. Well it could be in my opinion. Everyone else would just be like 'ha-ha' or something. People are really mean these days. I hate mean people, especially mean people to Bella. Bella's should be like just another girl, and I hope one day my crush will just go away. I feel really odd when I talk of her so highly and everyone else hates her.

It's also weird when my ex-girlfriend is her worse enemy. Gah, who like Tanya anyway? I bet not even her slutty friends like her. They just hang out with her for the popularity. That's what happened to me before I dropped out of public school. People 'wanted' to be my friend, yet they didn't bother to talk to me. It hurts when you find out that it was some popularity contest. Like how many loonies can you handle? I could always handle more of them.

It was never like that though, it was always 'Look what Edward's doing, let's copy' that is how low half my year sunk.

That's how low most of these have sunk.

* * *

BPOV.

_Don't come back and pretend to tell me,_

_The night you had with your made-up stories._

I had my iPod playing. Alice was trying to explain where we were meeting and stuff to me, but I couldn't care less. I was focusing on going tonight, and not letting Phil think of that sort of punishment. It would be mean to Alice if he didn't let me go tonight. He likes Alice, a lot. She knows not to go near him though. We normally sit around in my room. Not the point, point is that he likes her.

What he doesn't know is though, is that Alice has made all of the dresses from scratch. I hope she hasn't gone over-board with the dresses. I mean I would love for it to be pretty, but not like standout type of thing. It was middle of lunch, and Alice couldn't get through to me. It was really funny watching her jumping up and down in front of me. It was also really funny watching people's reaction to her, though I wouldn't tell her about it. Rose and I kept a lot of weird stares and stuff from her.

I put my hand gently on her head, to stop her from bouncing. Then started singing to annoy her. It seemed to work, cause she looked like she wanted to slap someone. I laughed at her, God; she didn't know how funny she actually is. Rose flicked me, and I pouted at her. She took Alice's hands and whispered something to her. Rose, being the stick she is, slid through the double doors just as they were closing.

I knew that she's seen my dress, and she said it would shock me, and knowing Alice, it probably will shock me. Her designs are amazing; no matter what she's meant to be designing. She designed mine for when we were freshman year. She designed it, then got told that I wasn't going, so she never made it, and made me promise to come to the last one of High School. The buzzer went, indicating the end of lunch. The second half of Biology was a bit awkward. Edward kept staring at me. And Jasper kept laughing at something. And I was confused, and the poster on the wall kept glaring then laughing at me.

My R.E teacher was helping set up the ballroom for tonight, so she wasn't there. I hated that fact though, it was so suckish that Miss. Turner wasn't here. Alice was surprisingly happy. She said she'd come around at about six to help me get ready. She said that Rose was getting a lift my Emmett and didn't need the limo ride. After the tortures last period was over, I ran out of the school, the more housework I get done now, the less there is tomorrow.

Phil was in the pub till 4:30, he was coming to tell me my punishment. He said he would've probably decided today. I couldn't believe it, it's taken him a month to think of a punishment for me. Unbelievable, isn't it. I put my stereo onto Made Up Stories and started cleaning, first was putting everything away. Which meant the mess that the twins make everyday. I bet they make the mess just for me to clean it. That's what they probably do. Like 'who cares about stupid, little Bella.' Alice cares, and Rose, but no one else seems to. I would probably be foolish enough to think that I could actually get married and have children. I mean, how can I do that, when I know what men can do to me?

I sighed and got the vacuum. I had switched the song to Parallel Worlds. I love this song. I had finished vacuuming in about half an hour. I have half an hour till Phil's home. I'm dreading this, he's going to tell me something I don't want to hear, or he'll rape me again, just like that night about a month ago now.

I give up, that's right I'm giving up. I can't find my mop. And if I don't find it, I am doomed. Why would he care anyway? I was looking around when he walked in.

"Looking for this?" he said with the mop in his hands. He's had it all long. I flopped onto the curvy staircase, I waited for what he was going to say next, half of my body was telling me to hit him, but the other half was telling me to keep my cool.

"Bella." He started. "Bella, I've decided that, you're… not going to the ball." After that, I felt no reason to live, none at all.

Sorry Alice, sorry for ruining your life.

* * *

**YAY, you guys have seen my sorry excuse of a fanfic chapter.**

**REVIEW OR MY MAC AND I WILL CRY**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

**A/N: a couple of things to be said this chapter.**

**this is the ball scene. but it's poorly written. sorry for that.**

**the argument with my friends is over, and i'm left with 5 at the most friends.**

**i love you, Carys for helping me through it.**

**Love you too Chann, no matter who you love.**

**couple of shout-outs: Chiara0075, littlelamb188, Caitlin'i love edward', RAWR I'mGunnaEatYou (love her name tbh), 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7 and JASPERxHALE-YES. these will probably be overwritten, and they reviewed, i love you for reviewing.**

**if you want pictures of the dresses, e-mail me or something (adress on profile.).**

**if you want a good book, read the House Of Night series. i loved Marked and i'm in middle of Betrayed. they're amazing.**

**enjoy xx**

* * *

BPOV.

What did he mean I couldn't go to the ball? Didn't he know how long Alice has been planning this? I stormed out of the room, and I heard his car pull out of the drive. Dumb and dumber were with bitchiest, and they were all getting ready in they're extremely ugly dresses.

I sat on my bed, hopelessly hoping that Phil would come back and say that he was joking. I hoped he would come in and hug me, saying he was sorry for making me his Cinderella, that he was sorry for killing mom. I wanted him to come in and hug me, telling me that everything's going to be all right.

But of course, none of that happened. All my hopes were ruined, nothing happened, like always. Maybe he really doesn't care about me. I let myself brake-down. I don't even know why I care about him he obviously hates me. But no matter what he does to me, he's my step-dad and mom would want me to respect him.

God, deep down I know I love him like a father, but it was non-existent in me. Every part of me hated him. Not only cause he abuses me, but also because he killed mom, and tried to blame me. Sad, right? I hated him for most of them things. I always want to slap him when I'm around him. It was just something that came off him, I my sobs went quieter, but didn't stop.

Alice eventually came, to see me in tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't go." I whispered. It sounded like she gasped and dropped something; this is going to be a long night.

EPOV.

It was half five, I have an hour and a half before the ball starts Jasper was bringing my suit in half an hour, we were going to have a girly hour. Well, a girly three-quarter of an hour. Jasper would come soon, but in the mean time, I would dance. I have never slow-danced before. And I don't really want to be king. I'm fed up of some of the attention that I still get in school.

I turned up my stereo, and started dancing, like I would at a concert. I was playing air guitar I fell a few times. I was placing my fingers in all the right places for playing a normal guitar. Hah, that was fun. I can actually play the guitar; it's one of the many things I can play. I've played the piano since I was like 7 though. Daddy Carlisle taught me. He was always so pleased with me.

He says I'm filling the wholes that he never got to do. One thing that is left for me to do now is to get a loving wife. I won't stress over their music talent. Actually, I think I'll retire after I get married. I can't be bothered to have a loving wife, kids and a music talent all on one boat. And the press will learn to deal with it, because they must know how hard it actually is to balance everything.

I sighed, maybe they didn't know. Maybe they thought all stars were invincible. We're no super-heroes. Though, they don't know that. They think that everything will go, as they want it to go. Real life's not like that, real life is so much different. I couldn't remember what real life was like till I came here.

Real life, what would you match up to real life? Because real life doesn't involve getting what you want, when you want it. Real life is full of arguments and hatred. Real life, how could you really describe it? It's like a bundle of fun, but also full of tears. Life isn't a fairytale, and sometimes your not prince. Like, I'm not Bella's prince. She's going to grow up and have beautiful kids and a hansom husband that will treat her well. And unfortunately, that isn't me.

Jasper burst into my room not long later, he brought in my tux, and we started to get ready.

------

The ball has a very old fashion theme to it. Some of the girls were standing around the sides, waiting for someone to ask them to dance. I noticed some jocks checking out some girls. I stood at top of the stairs gapping at what I saw, this is the first ball I've ever been to, and God, it's different than I imagined. Everyone was in masks, so no one knew who was who. There were a couple of stick thin girls dancing; it was amazing how unique everyone looks, though we're all wearing the same colours.

I was in a white shirt, with a black suit jacket. My trousers were black, and I have black shoes on. My tie was a striped black and white one. Jasper, who was always at a ball of some sort, was off talking to a group of 4 girls. I half ran down the stairs, not wanting to make a fool out of myself for randomly staring. It was half seven, so everyone should start to turn up now. I sat toward the back of the room, and watched some familiar body's walked passed.

I recognized Rose's friend, Amber, walk passed me. Her dress was very original. It was a full-length dress; it has a thick, black ribbon under her breasts with a black bow at the back under the ribbon. The dress was all white except for that, and the bottom half was puffy. It looked like someone had designed it, because no one's dress looked like hers.

Rosalie and Emmett came up to me. "Hey." I greeted. Rosalie's dress was also very unique. It was knee length hers was black. Her dress had a thin, white ribbon going around her waist, tying into a bow on her side. The bottom half of the dress was layered. Emmett's suit was simple. Like the rest of the suits here, his was James Bond style. They sat by me, until Rosalie decided she wanted to dance.

I looked around the room, there was a disco ball in middle of the room, and there was pictures of old king and queens around. Rosalie and Emmett's pictures were up, first in line. The room was sort of big. It had a bar and a snack table. The room was painted black and white, hopefully not just for tonight.

I sank back into my chair, let's wait for Jasper to come back.

BPOV.

"Bella everything's going to be fine, we've set an alarm for quarter to. He won't know you've gone!" Alice was whining, she knew we were late, and was trying to force me out of the house. "Embrace your awesomeness."

This is going to be a long night.

EPOV.

I looked around the room; I've just noticed something. Everyone's masks were pretty much the same. They all looked Zebra like, well, the girls' ones were like that, or they were white. The boys' ones were solid black. At least mine didn't stand out Jaspers might though. His was a silvery colour, but it still classed as white. He was off, talking to some girls. At least he could get a girl to like him. The girls I've dated through the years have only dated me because of my fame.

No one has actually loved me. Even Mike and Eric ditched me. I have Jasper, and Emmett. Mom and dad have said they'll love me no matter what. Then I saw them. Bitch, Bitchier and Bitchiest as Rosalie calls them. They're dresses were really ugly, and they were obviously looking for me. The one I now know as Jessica was wearing a full-length white dress, with random flowers going around it; it was a strapless dress. There was a ribbon going around her waist, and the ends of it dangled on her side, the ends were kind of frilly. The end of her dress was puffy. Her mask was solid white.

Lauren's dress was plain. It was a knee length white dress. It has a thin ribbon going around the waist, it had a purple tint to it, but hardly noticeable. Her mask was a zebra colored one, I have to be honest, it didn't suit her. 2 dresses that were ugly. Well, so I thought. I only had to glance at Tanya's to gag. It was full-length. The top half of the dress was black, and the bottom was white. It was sort of puffy toward the bottom. Her dress has thin spaghetti straps. It has some sort of butterfly at the front. In my opinion, it was the worse dress here, then her mask was a odd stripy thing. It was a total wreck. I kept my head low while they passed. They would obviously find me. Then, I would feel the need to run out of the hall, that I found out that they have decorated for the ball.

Oh my God, I recognize this place. I've played here before. It looked totally different then though. I remember singing where the D.J was playing music. Jasper took a seat next to me, and playfully shoved me. It frightened me, though I sensed it happening. He laughed, while I jumped a mile. He thought it was funny, how could he? I playfully pouted, which only made him laugh harder. Time for plan two, I gave him my death glare, which he instantly shut up on, then I punched him, with little force, he could tell it was playful. We both laughed.

BPOV.

This was it; we were almost at the hall. Why was I so nerves? I have my phone set to the right alarm I have my iPod. What could go wrong? Well, quite a lot actually, my dress was getting annoying it was too long. Alice has Bon Jovi on, and I don't think I can stand this car anymore.

I feel sick, literally. Maybe coming tonight wasn't such a god idea. I'm going to get the beating of my life if Phil finds out I'm here. I sighed. Tonight could be two things; the worse night of my life or the best night of my life. Either way, Phil can't find out.

I looked over to a singing Alice. I laughed, maybe it won't be as bad as I thought.

EPOV.

It's almost eight, and most people are here. Though, trust some people to be fashionably late. I laughed. No one would actually understand though. Heck, I'm not sure why I laughed. I could sense Jaspers gaze on my side. I looked at time as if saying 'I'm not a freak'. He laughed, obviously at me more than with me. He grabbed me arm and dragged me to a few nice looking girls. None of them luckily seemed to notice me. Well they did notice me, yes, but they didn't notice me as Edward Cullen, the famous rock star.

I silently sighed. Jasper has run off again, leaving me to make conversation with these. Thanks a lot Jasper. Mental note – _find way to torture Jasper_. That will be fun. For the time being, I'll pretend to listen to what these two girls are saying, their dresses were the same, heck, they look the same. Their dresses were full length black dressed, and the top half was poker-dotted. The bottom half of the dress has like a white outline at the bottom, which was tight to their legs.

_Whore bags_; was all I could think of them as. I listened to the music more than them, it was We Are One from the Lion King 2. Aww sweet. I have to be honest, I haven't heard this song in years. I turned to the girls; they were talking with another girl. Oh my God, that's Amber. She looked so much better than the twins. She smiled at me, and went back talking, animatedly to the other girls.

If it weren't for the girls gasping, I wouldn't have turned around to see who or what was there. I'm glad I did turn though. Standing at the top of the stairs was two girls. One was in a knee length white dress. That has a thick black ribbon going around the waist, which connected on the side of her waist it connected with beads. It was a strapless dress. Her dress was amazing; her mask was a zebra style one, so she fit in well. The other girl didn't though.

The other girl's dress was a full length blue one. It was strapless with grey dots on the top half, and random grey dots down the bottom half. It was puffy by the end. It was a strapless dress. Her mask managed to stay with the black and white theme. It was black with white poker-dots on it, around the edges of the mask it had little blue sparkly bits. She looks amazing.

Her friend noticed someone in the crowed of gawking teens. They both ran down the stairs, talking as they came down. I turned back to the girls that I was meant to be talking with, and they'd disappeared. Jasper was looking behind me, so I turned around, and there she was. God, she's so beautiful. She was looking up at me, her brown eyes almost shining. Her friend was squeaking behind her. Jasper came up to her, and asked her to dance, course no one could resist Jasper's invitations.

They ran off and started dancing. "Err…. Hey" I said, feeling a bit nerves about talking to someone so beautiful as her. I could feel her shaking, was she scared of talking to me? Has she found out who I am?

"Hey." She whispered, I could barely hear her. I smiled. Why am I smiling? Do I look like an idiot by smiling? I don't know why I'm smiling. _Stop smiling Edward; you're going to make a fool out of yourself._

"I don't normally come to these things." I said, the music was blasting, she probably couldn't hear me. She looked at me as if saying 'what?' I smiled again. I traced the top of her mask. She seemed to lean into my touch. Then suddenly she realized something, and leaned away.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked, I put my hand in the air, waiting for her to take it. She put her hand in mine, and I took her to the dance floor. "Wait here. I'll be back now" she took off toward the D.J. I stayed like I was told to do. Seconds later, a lullaby came on. I recognized it from a film that had just come out.

"Interesting song." I thought out loud. It's not the type of music you would usually tango to, but we seemed to keep rhythm with the song, then it changed the was Broken Hearts Parade by Good Charlotte, strange. She has a good taste in music and all, but it was weird songs for dancing to. The song must've changed about 30 odd times, and we were dancing so well with each other. I looked around for the clock as we spun, half eleven, that would explain the amount of song changes.

We were ending the last song, obviously, and everyone was watching us, they have been for ages. Lady GaGa's song was just finishing, and we had bonded in that time that we'd danced. Her phone started to buzz. I looked at her.

"I've got to go." She whispered, so quietly only I could hear her.

"Before you go. I want to show you something" I said, and I took off my black mask. she looked at me in shock. She stopped taking off her flimsy ballet shoes, obviously she was going to start running.

"Edward?" she managed to choke out before her friend ran to her, making her drop her shoe and her friend dropped what looked like an iPod as they ran away.

"Wait!" I called after her. I picked up the shoe and her iPod. "Who are you?" I whispered.

BPOV.

That was the best night ever. I danced for four hours with Edward Cullen. I looked down at my blue dress and smiled. "I think I'm falling for him." I whispered mostly to myself.

EPOV.

I ran out of the hall, unable to stand it in there anymore. Jasper followed closely behind. I found my car and slid in, I don't know what to feel. On one hand, I felt overjoyed and wanted to sing I was so happy.

But on the other hand I wanted to scream at myself for not running after her, for not finding out who she was. I wanted to scream because I'm in middle of a fairy tale that will never have a happy ending.

Why can't life just be simple. I drove over the speed limit to get home. I had her shoe in one of my hands, and her iPod on my lap. Jasper was looking at me with worry in his eyes. I shook my head at him, I'm not mental. I have no idea who this girl is, but I can, no I will find her. Mental not – _ask school to let me find her_. I could at least try and find her, right?

I turned on my radio and slowed down my car. What an amazing song to be on.

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes,_

_Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes_

_And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on_

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Everybody hurts. You are not alone._

I don't want to hurt; maybe I don't want to cry. Why am I hurting over something so small. So she ran away from me, what can I do about it now? I put her iPod in her shoe. "I will find you, my mystery girl, even if it's the last thing I do." I whispered into the deadly silence.

* * *

**Yay, that's over with.**

**I'd love you if you reviewed. i'll cry if you don't, seriously, don't piss me off atm.**

**love you**

**x**x


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight.**

**A/N: Shit, i'm on chapter 14 :O**

**I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10 what is it?**

**Love you Rachael, no matter what my iPod's Ouija Board says ;D**

**love you whoever reviewed, it meant a lot to me.**

**love you Carys and Alys, well, cause i do. Have Fun on holiday Carys ;D don't come home freakishly tan again, and make the rest of us look like ghosts. but this is Wales, and we don't get any sun ;D**

**NOTTINGHAM PEOPLE ARE SO LOVABLE ;D**

**House Of Night series = AMAZING ;D**

**bleh, I hate Mondays. but I love the fact i have Mr Hubbard last ;D --yes i'm still freakishly crushing on him--**

**i'll upload this now, and i'll be like 'damn i didn't mention whatever'. WHO'LL COME ON SAW THE RIDE WITH ME? --It's IN Thorpe Park ;D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER? http://twitter .com/Deathwisheed -- without the gap.**

**do my Author's Notes annoy you? I mean like they might piss you off with the off-topics. please tell me.**

**enjoy xx**

* * *

BPOV.

Alice and I ran as silently as we could into my house. I ran around my room, trying to find the clothes I was wearing earlier. I couldn't find them, go figure. I grabbed my pyjamas and ripped of my dress. Alice picked up the dress and ran it out to the car while I changed. Everything had to happen so fast. Alice came in with a packet of make-up remover things.

I took the packet off her and started rubbing the make-up off. Alice laughed darkly as she took the other half of my face. We soon got most of the make-up off, then we ran around my room, getting rid of any evidence that I was at the ball. God, how quick can two girls do this kind of stuff. We made up an excuse that Alice came back from the ball, and came here to tell me about it.

I groaned, they're bound to know it was me. I mean I could have worn a wig and plastered myself with make-up and they'd still notice me. I sat on my bed, trying to act normal. The truth was all I could think about was the fact that I just danced with the Edward Cullen. I couldn't stop myself from smiling, I must look like a dork. Alice was looking at me as if saying _Phil will be back soon, so stop looking like an idiot and quit smiling._

Phil came in to check on me, he looked at Alice but didn't say anything. "Good, you stayed. I'm glad to know you can follow orders." He looked over to Alice, who was still in her dress, "Alice, how come you're here?" he asked, off-hand. He sounded annoyed.

"I came to tell Bella about the ball. I didn't mean any harm, sir." She answered, after he left us with a simple nod she started insulting him. Good thing he couldn't hear her saying all this stuff about him, though it would be funny to see his reaction. I glared at her, silently telling her to watch her mouth, because I had no idea what he would do if he heard her.

She instantly shut up. I loved that about her, the fact that you don't have to tell her twice. Dumb and Dumber came into my room not long after. I sighed, can't they leave me alone? They looked from me to Alice and from Alice back to me. "Oh my God! It was you at the ball with _the _Edward Cullen!" they screamed, I was scared that Phil would hear them.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I've been here, all the time, you must be mistaken me for someone else. I've been here all night, like I should be." I tried to sound like I didn't know anything about the ball, but the name made my heart jump.

"We're so onto your games, Bella. No point in acting dumb. And acting dumb so does not suit you." With that Dumb and Dumber left my room. Hopefully not telling step-dad about the ball. I looked at my clock it was only half twelve. Alice had brought clothes with her tonight, to sleep over. Phil wouldn't care that he has one extra girl in the house. God I wouldn't be surprised if Phil was bringing home girls to 'cuddle up to when he gets scared'.

He's such a slut. Well, no, he can't be a slut. He can be a man-whore or something. Ahh well, none of my business. If I added up all the girls that he has brought home since mom, there would be about 100 girls. 100 girls in 3 years. Well that was a guess. I saw girls coming in and out of my house. He also abused me when he got the chance. He says that he was the best I was ever going to get. I started to believe him, but now I know better than that. He was just trying to get further into me. Alice was trying all she can to help me. I know now I'm too far-gone to be saved.

My life sounds like a cheesy movie, yes. But I know, somewhere, my Prince Charming awaits me. Somewhere out there, he lives. At the moment, yes, I do hope it's Edward, but it's just a crush and in a couple month it will fade into darkness. I hadn't realized that I'd fallen asleep till Alice was shaking me telling me to get up for chores/school.

I got up, my ankles hurt. Last night's events came streaming back to me. "I think I'm falling for Edward Cullen." I said, mostly to myself. But of course, Alice heard it. I tried to get out of her torture by saying that I was still half asleep, but that only made my life worse. I got up, ignoring her 'Oh My God, I knew it!'s, and walked into the kitchen, not really caring if she was following, seen as she knows this place back to front.

I actually tested her on how much she knew the house, while the twins and Phil were gone, I blindfolded her and she knew every room and everything. Then I saw her, girl number 101. She had a sparkle in her eye. I hate her already. "So you're the freaky maid girl? No wonder no one likes you. I'm going to be your new mother." She flashed her ring at me.

"You know he'll kill you? That's what he did with my mom." I said. Thinking about nothing in particular, I didn't want to think about that night. I don't think I've ever felt so alone in my life. I would actually love it if he killed her.

"But that was your old hag of a mom, not me. I am a 19 year old model, who wouldn't love me?" she called my mom an old hag. She's officially on top of my 'must die' list. No wait I'll let Phil do that anyway. I didn't notice before, she has a British accent. Gah, it's like the Brits to have someone like this. She's like way too fat to be an American model, though British sizes only go down to size 4.

"You're too FAT to be a model." I said, almost as hateful as she sounded. I turned my back on her, and finished up with the breakfast. As I left the table with a couple pancakes for Alice, she hissed at me. I stuck my tongue out at her. I put the plate down and told Alice what had just happened, she was nodding away, her hair was a mess and her frog pyjamas were loose around her body. She laughed when I told her about being top on my list to die, though Phil was probably already planning the murder.

I wonder if she has any kids. It would be amazing if he hated them as much as he does me. I would pity the kid, but then again I'd be glad that I'm moving away from them. I wouldn't come to visit the corpse. I wouldn't dream of coming back after I've gone. I laughed darkly, maybe life won't be so bad after all. Phil knew I wouldn't stay, so Alice, Rose and I have agreed that even if I don't get into dance school, I can still live with them. I am eternally grateful to them.

I mean like it's not my fault I got stuck with an ass-whole of a step-father. I got off my bed and walked to my half-empty closet. Sigh, I guess I'll have to sneak my washing in with the rest of the washing. I got out a pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top and put them on. The skinnies were a light blue colour. As I walked back to my room, I saw Alice gasp in horror, not because my clothes, but because the slit across my back was shown, Phil must have done it last night. I groaned. Could he not just leave me alone? Could he not just rot in hell?

Could he not marry that woman too? I mean she's a Brit. Okay, I have nothing against British people at all, but she gets on my last nerve. I seriously wanted to hit her. Luckily I'm just a maid to her. I'm not the new husband's step-daughter. What would I be to her then? Her step-step-daughter? That would be funny. Come here you hateful little step-step-daughter. Hah, I hate her already. Good, maybe Phil will hate her too. Not that he cares for me or anything, but dumping her would be cool.

Wow, why's the room spinning? It wasn't a few minutes ago. "Alice! Stop spinning me!" I growled at her. I caught a look at her face before I fell, she was looking at me as if saying 'what?'. Wait, if she wasn't spinning me, what was?

That's when darkness took me.

* * *

**YAY IT SUCKED AGAIN. errr... did you like it?**

**give me a number between 1 and 21 and i'll tell you what a Ouija Board says.**

**love you**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight.**

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter. Carys is coming over tomorrow, and i wanted to get 15 up.**

**CHANNY CAN'T DIE. :'(**

**TWILIGHT TOMORROW ;D**

**Me and Carys will be review replying tomorrow. when we finnish watching movies.**

**Btw, I AM BRITISH (Well Welsh) SO DON'T BE OFFENDED BY ANYTHING I SAY. I DON'T REALLY HATE BRITS.**

**Happy Birthday to Lilly and Lucy, they're birthdays were in the week.**

**love my friends. and love my reviewers.**

**anything else?**

**enjoy xx**

* * *

EPOV.

Brown hair, blue dress, and brown eyes. All I could think about all night. Brown hair, brown eyes. Actually, I'm not all that sure if she had brown eyes. It was the best night of my life though. Not even the first night on my first tour could compare to this. Brown hair, brown eyes. It was like I was a broken record. Jasper was sleeping over after the ball. Well, he was sleeping I was pacing. I have been for two hours maybe. Brown hair, brown eyes. I can feel a song coming on with this girl in it.

It was now three in the morning, when we came back it was one, and I've been pacing –in my striped pyjama bottoms—around my room for 2 hours. Brown hair, brown eyes. Maybe I should announce it tomorrow in school. I'm looking for a girl I met at the ball last night, I want you to name her 5 most played songs and if you can do that I want you to try on her shoe. Course everyone will 'know' the top 5 songs. I don't know how many people will have the same shoe size.

Brown Hair, Brown eyes. Course, that's how I'll know. And not EVERYONE that knows the songs will fit into the shoe. Well, the music selection as random as hers I doubt anyone will guess them. Only she'll have both. I looked at the black ballet shoe. It had a little bow on the end of it. It didn't have a heel on it, which would turn most girls off it. Gah, girls are so pickie. Maybe it's time to go back to bed.

I was in bed in less than a minute. But I still can't get to sleep. I pictured a farm, with sheep. Yes, I'm this sad. There was a gate, with a fire ring on top. I'll count the sheep that go through there. One, two, three, four…

… One hundred and ninety nine, two hundred …

… Five hundred and forty three, five hundred and forty four…

… Nine hundred and ninety nine, one thousand. That's when sleep took me. Well, that's when my alarm clock decided to ring. I groaned, but mom walked in and said that school was off today, odd. Probably an after ball thing. I sighed and got up anyway. I walked to my mirror, I look awful. I have black lines under my eyes, showing I hardly got sleep last night. Jasper was getting up as I turned around. He looked at me in shock. Ugh! This is going to be a long day. I started pacing again, trying to think of what to tell my parents.

Brown hair, brown eyes. Course, how can I forget her? I'll have to delay it for the day. God, life sucks. _Life sucks, and then you die_. That is true. My life does suck, and sometime I'm going to die. God, my life sucks.

And most of the population on this earth knows that.

---

BPOV.

I woke up in my bed, but I have no idea what happened. A doctor was hovering over me, and Alice was sobbing into my pillows, sitting on the side of my bed. Like before, I got up to comfort her, tell her I was okay, but once again a strong hand pushed me down. I had a sudden pain in my back. I had some sort of bandage going around my stomach; it went up to about my breast area.

He must be very professional. I mean like, there would be a ton of doctors that wouldn't be able to do things like this without commenting on how the girl looks. Okay, I might not look like half the girls in my year and stuff, but youknow, he could tell me that I'm fat or something. I mean like that would have made me feel tons better. I grabbed Alice's hand, reassuring her that I was fine. Phil was at the opposite side of the room, watching me, his arm was around his new Brit. I spat the word in my head. I wonder what her name is, she was glaring at me.

Gah, I hate British people. They annoy me so much. My head hurt. Everyone was looking at me as if I was going to say something, I wanted to tell them all I was fine, but I couldn't open my mouth to speak. I felt really weak. I felt like dying.

Yeah, dying sounded good.

---

EPOV.

Brown hair, brown eyes. Brown hair, brown eyes. I am still pacing, but who cared? Jasper was walking with me, keeping up my pace perfectly. I tripped over a few times, but other than that I was on a roll. I longed to go back to bed, but I couldn't incase Jasper left, and I don't want Jasper to leave. I could drop dead right now.

But no, I couldn't do that, because if I did, I'd die wondering who my mystery girl was. I would die wondering what and why God sent her to me. Why? Why me? I don't deserve such an angel. Jasper deserved whoever he was with last night, Emmett deserved Rosalie. I didn't deserve anyone.

I gave in, I couldn't take being up anymore, I marched to my bed, but the black shoe and iPod in my drawer. God, why me? Why now? Why wasn't there any school today? No one actually told me why there wasn't any school. I just noticed. Ahh well, time for sleep anyway.

---

Jenny's POV.

Hah, look at her, she's a joke. She passed out because she cut her back. How pathetic? The gorgeous doctor said she should be fine. She woke up, and I'm pleased to say, I glared at her. Phil had his arm around me, warning me about the danger of her. He's paying me to marry him, to get on Bella's last nerve.

Course I agreed, nothing would be better than see her suffer.

* * *

**YAY. IT SUCKED.**

**love you if you review.**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: sorry for the wait for this update, it was the holidays and i have started a new fic, and i wanted to know how many people take an interest in that before typing this up.**

**I haves a new Seth obsession.**

**This chapter is short (1,100 words), sorry about that, but better short than nothing right?**

**Carys and Seth have the same birthday :O 15th June :L so that means he's three years and thirteen days older than me ;D and three years older than Carys.**

**love all of you, friends and reviewers. i'm also starting to love Danielle. THANKS DANIELLE FOR TAKING MY SIDE NOT JESS' ;D**

**all you people on Fanfiction are on my side, right? love you if you are.**

**anyway, enjoy xx**

* * *

Jenny's POV.

I couldn't stand to watch her anymore. It made me sick to see her. No matter how innocent she plays, I know her little secret. Phil maybe paying me to marry him, but I'm not stupid. I know Phil didn't really kill Renee, her mum, I know she did. I may be British, but I'm not thick. When I first met Phil, he warned me about Bella. He warned me what she could do. Phil said that it would make her life a misery if I came into they're lives. The twins already loved me, but it was obvious that Bella hated me.

She said something about Phil killing me, and how she'll be out of this hellhole soon. She sounds like her mum spoiled her rotten. I mean, she never actually said anything nice about me, she called me a whore, told me I was fat. She has no manners what so ever. Phil hates her too, he makes her scrub the floors, be their slave. He treats her like Cinderella, but she's not getting a Prince Charming after all this.

I mean like, who would like her? She's a pathetic, fucked-up slut. And her friend was a freak. She apparently came over to tell Bella about the ball, who would do that? I have an odd feeling that she didn't come over because of that, I feel like she came over to get Bella out of her ball gown quick so Bella didn't get her little butt whooped by Phil. Okay, I know she gets abused by him, but it's for her own good. She's a wicked child. She deserves everything she gets, all the beatings, and all the chores.

She still believes that there's a prince Charming out there for her. She's been living here for the passed couple years. If a prince in shining armor were going to come, he would have been here by now. There's no point in her believing something that won't happen. Like getting into that ridicules dance university. I don't think she'd get into any university. I admit, her mom was supposed to be a really goof dancer, but then she killed her for her money. Philly told me.

So now, she pretends to grieve over her mum, and always gets attention for it. I don't get it, I have to be honest. I know she thinks I'm a whore. I mean, I'm sleeping with her stepfather. It's so nice knowing that I can be a part of this slut's life. Even if I am being paid for it. All I could think about was how I was getting paid to do this. It should be voluntary work, but if he wants to pay me to do it, I ain't going to say anything about it. I love him for his money, and he loves me to torture her. I know it sounds sluttyish, but it's how I work. It's how we all work.

Well that's hopefully how it will all work.

---------

Alice POV.

"I love you, Bella. Don't die on me. I can't live without you." I whispered to her over and over. I was surprised by the truth in the last five words. I can't live without her, she's my best friend. And even with Rose, I know that without Bella I'm nothing. Ever since the first day we met, we've been friends. And I know she's been through a lot, and I've been through hardly anything, but I believe that I don't deserve this, she doesn't deserve to die. No matter what the whore-bag over there thinks.

She's just jealous that Bella's loved by not one, but 4 people. She's jealous that Bella's beautiful, and the only thing she's good at it breathing in and sticking her chest in. yeah, I've picked up on a few things. How can you not pick up on them? Phil's obviously picked up on them, because he's marrying her.

I looked up to Carlisle. "Is she going to die?" I asked, not really wanting to know the truth. I felt like such an idiot, course she won't die, but I can't help but thinking that she will. She has been my best friend for years, and now that she has this megaly big scar along her back, it's complicating things. I know it's a weird thought, thinking your best friend will die, but at the particular moment all you can wish for is for her not to die.

I bet little Miss Britain was in with this. I bet she did this to her Carlisle brought me out of my thoughts. "No, Alice. Bella won't die. Maybe you should relax, get some sleep or something, don't overly stress yourself, Or, you'll end up like Bella, passed out on your bed." He sighed. His words sort of relaxed me, but not so much that I could go to sleep. I got up and paced.

I felt a sudden urge to hit someone, and guess who was standing next to me. "You did this. I. Hate. You." I screeched at her. Then my hand went straight to her cheek. I didn't think I had enough energy to slap her, but I did. It must have been hard because she fell back and she had a hand mark on her 'perfect' cheek. God, I hate her. She's already ruining Bella's life.

I laughed and continued pacing. I couldn't feel any better of myself than I do now. I love the fact that I'm Bella's best friend, cause I get to stick up for her when she's ill or something. And that's what friends do. Like in Hannah Montana, Miley and Lilly stand up for each other all the time. What best friends are for. They're for sticking with you through thick and thin. They're for getting all your anger out, and then after five minutes hugging and making up.

They're not for collapsing in bed after arguing. They're not real friends if you don't make up after the most ridicules fights. They're not really your friend if they don't join in with your happy dances. Bella and I are true friends. I can't stand not talking to her. I wonder how much darkness Bella's under now, all because that hateful bitch of Phil's.

I'll hate them both, not for me, but for Bella.

* * *

**Yay, agree with me that it sucked. I've read SO much better.**

**opinions + Reviews = more chapters, so please review. it really makes my day.**

**love you xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. but I do own Stephenie Meyer, does that count?**

**A/N: sorry for the long wait for the update, but if you were a fan you would've read the Authors Note that i posted and it explained everything.**

**Taylor Lautner, MR HUBBARD and Seth (L) x3**

**errr.... THIS WAS PURE IMAGINATION MIND :O i think this is my best chap. so far ;D**

**Love Carys, Alys and Rachael, AMAZING WEEKEND WITH THESE FREAKS ;D**

**also love 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7. I've been PMing her, she's AMAZING ;D**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: twitter(dot)com/Deathwishedx3**

**enjoy x3**

**

* * *

**

BPOV.

Okay, first, Alice drags me out of bed. She says that I have to get to school today. Now, I'm listening out for a message from someone and I don't know when it would be. Edward walks up to me 'You're the one' he says over and over. The room around me goes blank. Edward reaches out to touch me, but he can't reach. I turn around to run, run from this hell.

But here's the thing, I can't. I don't know where to run. I lift up my foot, it feels really heavy. I sucked in my breath and started to run in any direction. After I thought I was far enough away from him I turned to look at him. He was following me. I froze. He kept running. I looked at him, scared to say the least. He smiled as he pulled out a knife. 'Thanks for being my charity case. All I needed was for you to believe that I didn't know you for long enough.' He smirked.

I stared into his eyes, his black cold eyes. My breath stopped. I looked his eyes, hoping they'd change into Edward's lush green eyes. I didn't want things to end this way. He lifted his eyes, they met mine. I saw the green around his black eyes. It was like his pupils and the colour had swapped. But the outsides of the colour part of his eyes were green. He also has a white smudge in his eye. He looked like an Anime character gone wrong.

I shook my head, trying to get Anime Edward out of my head, but I couldn't seem to. His eyes went totally black, the only light this about his eyes were the whites of his eyes. I opened my mouth to shout or something, but nothing came out. I grabbed my neck, I felt like I was choking.

I've never given much thought to how I would die – though I'd had reason enough in the last few months – but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this. I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. Terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.

His knife inched toward my body; I knew this was the end. There wouldn't be another way to put it. My number was up, my time is over. Anyway you put it, I was going to die. The knife was right up against my chest. I looked into his eyes; there was pleasure in them. It was weird but I actually wanted the knife to go through my chest. It would stop this torture; stop everything that's happened. It would also stop Phil. I know it would kill some of the people I know, but others will be happy.

The blade started digging into my chest, not yet puncturing the skin. It killed like hell; I waited for it to got through. Suddenly it went through, but instead of digging it right in, Edward pulled it out. I looked up, not noticing I had been looking at the blade, I looked into Phil's dark eyes. This amazing person had turned into something so heartless in less than a couple of seconds. I silently gasped at what I saw before me.

His eyes were black, but not hatful. They had glitches of disgust in them, but that was all. He smiled his dark, evil smile. I looked down at the floor. Why? Why now? That's all I repeated in my head. That's all I could repeat, but I couldn't out aloud. My whole body bent over in un-feelable pain. My body shook with sobs. He pushed the knife into my back, more skin punctured but I didn't care, I just wanted to get out of this hellhole.

---

I shot up. Had I even gone to sleep? Well, obviously I had. So all that was a dream? Edward doesn't know me. I groaned and fell back into the bed of pillows. At least I hadn't screamed.

* * *

_EPOV in Bella's Dream._

Just another day back in school, nothing more, I promised myself as I walked into the school grounds. _Brown hair, brown eyes_. Was all I could think about. I knew who it was, but I wouldn't tell anyone. _Bella Swan_ my mind spat. I laughed, darkly to myself. She was leaning against her locker, waiting for something. What the fuck would come for her?

I walk up to her, trying to smile. 'You're the one.' I repeat over and over. She looked socked, and somewhat pained. The room went into total darkness, but I could still see Bella, it was like there was a spotlight on her. Well that doesn't matter for too much longer. I reach up, attempting to touch her disgusting face. But somehow I couldn't reach her. She turns to run, but it looks like she can't.

She lifts her foot up and scrunches up her nose. Her feet feel heavy? I laughed, so quietly she couldn't hear me. She took a deep breath and ran. I walked behind her, not that she noticed, she's so dull, this could be over by now. She probably thought I was far enough behind her, so I started running. She turned and stared. She looked really scared. I just practically told her that I loved her, and she's scared. Typical.

I put my hand into my pocket and slowly pulled out a knife. 'Thanks for being my charity case. All I needed was for you to believe that I didn't know you for long enough.' I smirked at her. She instantly knew what was happening. She looked pleadingly into my eyes. I didn't meet them. I stared at her eyebrows so it looked like I was staring into her eyes. She was waiting for something to happen. She looked upset, but shook her head. She opened her mouth, looking like a goldfish. I held in a laugh.

Her hands flew up to her neck, maybe she'll choke to death and I won't have to worry about doing anything. She was deep in thought, so I walked forward and inched the knife toward her chest. She looked into my eyes, this time I met them. The last time I will look into the pools of chocolate. The blade was up against her chest; one sudden movement and she'll be gone.

_People like her don't belong in this world!_ My mind screamed. I dug the knife into her chest, it didn't puncture her chest for a while, then it did. She looked up at me for one last time, then doubled over in pain. I dropped to my knees, and got taken over by something else. I was standing up when she looked at me again, but I looked like her step-father. I could tell what she looked like. Disgust filled eyes and all that. I got one last glance at what was happening before ……

* * *

BPOV.

I couldn't get back to sleep after that. I placed my room, but always felt scared when I got by the door. So much for pacing. I looked at the clock a couple times but it never seemed to move.

_Monster._

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here._

_Looking through the window..._

Yepp, that's what you do when your too scared to sleep. I had my laptop playing through earphones. Seen as some random (probably Edward) had my iPod. My life is so sucky at the moment. I, one, have bad dreams and two, my dreams actually manage to scare me. It was humiliating. Alice was on an air-bed on the floor. I've only just noticed. She was opposite the door, all the way over at the wall.

She looked so peaceful. Why can't I be sleeping? I fell back onto my bed. The pillows were surrounding me. Why were there pillows surrounding me? I remember the ball, and Slutty Britty, but nothing else. Maybe it's best that way. Maybe something happened that made that dream come to me. But now I wasn't tired. I'm more scared than tired. Sighing I put my iPod on shuffle.

_I am an arms dealer_

_Fitting you with weapons in the form of words_

_And don't really care which side wins_

_As long as the room keeps singing_

_That's just the business I'm in, yeah._

Yeah, sure, let's keep that song on. It won't be long till I fall asleep again. I only hope that, that dream doesn't come back. Maybe it was trying to tell me something.

Time for project '_Stay Away From Edward.'

* * *

_

_Just To Say, I LOVE this chapter. for once._

_Opinions + Reviews = Happy Sara..._

_.. SO REVIEW ;D_

_x3_


	18. Authors Note, Please Help

**Hello fellow Fanfictioners.**

**Something's come up, literally.**

**there's a girl on fanfiction who's gone around stealing other people's work.**

**if she's stolen some of your work review it, and PM me saying you have, and if enough people say that she has we can report against her.**

**oh, and if you happen to read her profile and when you read the part about me and Carys, don't listen to it, we've been trying to get rid of her for years.**

**ohh, and you can't swear in the review. it takes it out =/ bitches.**

**please help us do this. we need your help.**

**Btw, i will update soon. i've been caught up in other things, like novel typing, will update VERY soon, hopefully.**

**please help me I Just Want To Dance readers.**

**love you, and together we can take her down.**

**Deathwishedx3**

**xx**

**The Link for the Fanfiction - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5079617/1/Random_Twilight_poems_and_songs**

**Her User Link - www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1851036/Cocoloco123**

**PM ME NOT HER! (replace the (dot)s for '.'s)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**A/N: sorry for the wait for this chap. I understand if your pissed with me.**

**8 hours ago i only had two paragraphs in this chap. and in 8 hours i've managed to watch Camp Rock, feed my fish (cause i forgot this morning) and eat myself. so i've had a long 8 hours.**

**I haven't mentioned my special people: Carys, Rachael, Alys and Christeena x3 MAZING PEOPLE!**

**_DON'T FORGET THE COCOLOCO123 THING. PLEASE! KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR IT!_**

**Mr Hubbard, Bill Kaulitz, Tay Lautner, and James (L) x33 yepp, i'm a slut, get over it (;**

**I TURNED 14 LAST SUNDAY (H)**

* * *

BPOV.

After that dream I stayed well away from Edward, but we got forced together in English and I kept bumping into him in the corridors and stuff. His breath would stop as he caught me but I ignored it. I hated him so much. Okay, he had a good singing voice and all, and he had dreamy green eyes.

I mentally slapped myself. _How can you think of someone like that? _One part of my mind screamed. _**He only killed you in a dream Bella, it wasn't real. You dreamed it up, not him.**_ Another part of my head screamed. I screamed at my wall in frustration. It had been a week since my dream and I'm still panicky over it. I tried to get over it and get on with my life but nothing seemed to be happening that fast.

It also didn't help that Alice wanted to join our school play. Guess what it was? Cinderella. No one's meant to know that, but Alice knows people and informed me and Rose right away. "Why are you doing this to me?" I screeched at my wall. I knew no one could hear me. I mean they're all out.

I was meant to be at the bar, but I got let off it because I have finals coming up. I was meant to be revising, but nothing was sticking. I was stuck in this goddamn room until my finals were over (unless I was going to school). No one else cared this early about them; they weren't for another couple of weeks.

But Phil being Phil. He wanted to get rid of me. When I would talk to him about it, he would laugh it off, and tell me not to be so ridicules. He says that I won't get into university no matter how hard I would try. Maybe I should start believing him. After my finals school would be over, then I have a slim chance of getting into Uni.

Don't be so ridicules, Bella. You'll never get in, not even if you got on your hands and knees and begged. I walked toward my door, ready to sneak out, but when I opened it, Phil was there. "What do you want?" I sighed. His whip met my stomach. I couldn't ask what it was for, it hurt to much to breath let alone speak.

"You cruel girl. I hate you!" he sneered at me. If Alice were here she would've hit him or something. Once I hit the floor Phil came and picked me up by my hair. I stayed strong, I didn't cry or struggle against the pain, no matter how much I wanted to. He then slapped me. I looked at him in disgust, but he just did it again, but this time, it was harder. Someone came up behind me, and moaned in my year. I felt like throwing up, and my face obviously showed that, because I got slapped again.

After about 10 times of being slapped, he let my hair go, so I collapsed onto the floor. I was numb all over, so what they were doing to me is unknown. "Oi, bitch. Get up, I want you to feel this." A foreign voice called. I got up, I got up to be thrown on my bed. What the fuck? They wanted me to get up just for that? I was almost unconscious again, when Phil slapped me, again, for the eleventh time.

All of a sudden the foreign boy was on top of me. I faked a smile, but pleaded with my eyes for him to get the hell off me. Phil nodded at him, giving him the go ahead for something. I blocked what out of my mind. Then Phil gave me a bottle and forced me to down it. I did, not wanting to know the consciences. I could taste the drugs in it, but I couldn't stop. I know I would pay for this later.

By the time I had finished the bottle, my trousers and knickers were off, I was half naked in front of this guy I don't even know, but under the influence I really didn't care. His fingers went inside me as his lips crashed on mine. He tasted horrible, but I have to keep going, for both my sake and this weird guy's sake. God, how you hate pushy parents, especially Phil.

* * *

EPOV.

I wonder what she's doing now. Bella knows something about her, I can feel it. I asked Alice if she could get Bella to audition for the Cinderella play the school's doing. Hopefully the more time we spend together, the more she'll trust me and tell me about this girl.

Wouldn't it be funny if it was her? But she doesn't dance, and she isn't a Cinderella. She was probably there with a different boy, it was like, and I didn't see Alice either. They were with other people, I swear they were. But what use are they to me now? Except for being avoided by one, and the other doesn't seem to like me.

I have my own girl, just waiting for me. This girl won't be a normal girl, she'll be a Cinderella and I'll be her prince. We'd live happily ever after, somewhere away from here. Wouldn't that be awesome? We can live in L.A in a big house, but not quite a mansion. It would have a built in indoor/outdoor heated pool in it. And we'd only tour when we needed to.

I fell asleep smiling, thinking about my brown haired beauty that could live next door for all I knew. Things would be better when I know who she is. I would be able to have proper dreams about her, not the fake ones when I put my imagination to the test to do. I want to dream about her and only her.

Maybe my life doesn't suck as much as I once thought it did.

* * *

**So what did you think? it's short yes, but i needed to get it up.**

**hope you like it.**

**REVIEW! i'll keep the A/N there, so you CAN review.**

**love you from Wales xx**


	20. Authors Note, Forgive Me!

**Hey, i know this will upset some people and what-not because I haven't updated in like forever.**

**Here's the deal with the no updates.**

**1) I've just started my GCSEs so things aren't going to plan at the moment.**

**2) I'm sorta running out of ideas.**

**3) I'm not into Twilight anymore. So now they're just names to me and i can't write like that.**

**over the next 1-3 weeks i'll post the end to this story and start working toward the end of Camp Le Dork too.**

**I have been very appreciative about all the reviewers pushing me forward, I'm going to finish it, and after posting this I'm starting the next chapter.**

**Please forgive me about all of this, I'll finish this as long as I know that all my original readers, and maybe some new ones are behind me until the end of this fic, i do have ideas for new fics so if anyone wants to PM me about them, maybe I'll help someone make them into a fic of their own or something like that. I was planning on giving these fics away but then it came to me that I said i would finish them even if it killed me in the proses. So i hope you enjoy it.**

**I may write another fic, just to say sorry for not updating and stuff, but at the moment this is all I'm writing.**

**Hope you forgive me and will keep on reading when I post them.**

**I do love you all, and PM me if there's any questions about the fic, any interest in taking one of the idea (you won't have to put me in any of them, it's a no-strings-attached thing)**

**hope I'll make it up to you.**

**Deathwishedx3 ;D**


	21. Chapter coming soon xD

Dudes, Hey.

Sorry, I haven't updated in like a year, forgive me, please.

You see, a lot's happened and I just don't have time, I will finish both Camp Le Dork and I Just Want To Dance over the Christmas holidays and the start of the new year. I will get my butt down and type for all of you, since the ones that are going to read this are the ones that have either started reading my fanfic or are still waiting for the update, thanks if you're still waiting, sorry for the wait. Hey if you've only just stared reading this.

I love you all. ;D


End file.
